


Wolf Comes To South Park

by valblue1314



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Neglect, Crime Fighting, Dark Past, Drug Abuse, Gen, Major Character Injury, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Experimentation, Past Kidnapping, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: A mysterious teenager moves to South Park, he ends up agreeing to be a hero and he helps find a missing cat in South Park. However the new kid isn't normal, his life at home is bad and he has a lot of secrets to hide. Can the other heroes of South Park find out what he's hiding or will the poor boy have to keep all of it hidden forever? This is based on the second South Park game but with a few twists.





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I added one of my own characters because I was trying to writing for him. It ended up being really fun so I decided to post it, I left out some parts of the game play to make it shorter or to fit my character better. Anyways I hope you like it!

Coon and the others were in their base, they had just started playing superheroes again and they were having trouble. They had looked everywhere to find some clues about the missing cat but they couldn’t find anything. Coon sighed, “I hate to say it but we need help, maybe we should train a new superhero.”

Kite rolled his eyes, “But all of the other kids are dorks, who are we going to have be a superhero?”

None of them said anything for a moment before Fastpass thought of something, “What about the new kid?”

Coon looked at Fastpass, “New kid?”

“Oh yeah, a new kid just moved in today, they don’t live that far away actually.” Said Mosquito.

Coon thought for a second, “Let’s go talk to them, this kid might have what it takes to be a superhero.” The heroes all left their base and walked down the road until they came to a house with a moving truck outside. The last of the boxes were being put inside the house, a boy with black hair and yellow eyes was leaning against the truck, the new kid.

*Moments ago- Wolf*  
Wolf had been waiting for a while to finally go inside the house, his parents had suddenly moved again he had no idea what the house looked like. He only knew that the outside was red and they had a garage just like everyone else around here. He knew why his parents kept moving but no one even found out in the last town, they’re being paranoid.

Just when the last of the boxes were being brought inside a group of teenagers in costumes walked closer to the house. Wolf figured that they’d just walk past the house but they walked right up to him and Wolf was unsure about them. Someone with a kite on their back spoke, “You're the new kid right?”

Wolf took a step back, “I guess so, did you need something?” The teens seemed to study him for a moment, he was definitely different from other people in the town. He wore black combat boots, a black shirt, black pants, a trench coat, and black gloves. He was skinny but he had a bit of muscle, he was actually good looking compared to most people but his most striking feature were his eyes.

They had never seen anyone with yellow eyes before, they were almost hypnotic, it was like he could see right into their souls. Coon struck a hero pose, “We’re superheroes, I’m sure you must be amazed but try to not let it overwhelm you.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow and took another step back, “I think I’m good, so why are you here?”  


“We need to talk to you.” Super Craig said.

Wolf put his hands in his pockets, “What about?”

Captain Diabetes answered, “We wanted to ask you to be a superhero and join our franchise.”

Wolf gave them a strange look, “I don’t even know your names.”

“I’m the Coon, this is Human Kite, Super Craig, Captain Diabetes, Fastpass, and Mosquito.”

“Okay then, so why do you want me to be a superhero?”

Human Kite mentally sighed, “Because we need help and you seemed like the best option, will you help us or not?”

Wolf thought for a moment, “Fine.”

Wolf then heard the voice of his mother from inside their new house, “Stephen!”

Wolf sighed, “Shit, I’ve got to go.” Wolf started to walk away but he stopped, “By the way, call me Wolf.” Wolf walked into his new home and closed the door, if his instincts were right he didn’t want others hearing this. His instincts were always right so he closed the door and got ready for what was about to happen.

Wolf saw his mother and father in the kitchen and he walked there while keeping his hands in his pockets. His mother poured a glass of wine, she didn’t even look at him, “Your first day of school is tomorrow. Don’t draw attention to yourself and don’t let anyone find out, I doubt you’ll make any friends but if you do then you know what to say.”

Wolf rolled his eyes, “Fine, you know you should really stop drinking so much.” Wolf’s mother threw her glass full of wine at him and Wolf dodged it but the glass still got on his coat and in his hair.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do, just do what you're supposed to and shut up.” Wolf growled at her before he could stop himself and his father punched him before he had time to react.

“Don’t growl at your mother, just go unpack your things and be quiet.”

Wolf walked out of the kitchen without saying a word and he went to his new room to unpack his stuff. Despite his parents objections to it he had a wolf poster and a few wolves made of glass, he liked his wolf side. He put his pillow and blanket, which were blue, on the bed and hung the poster above the beds headboard.

He put the glass wolves on a shelf and set up his computer and TV, his parents only got him this stuff to make it seem like they’re normal. A teenager without electronics in their room would seem a bit strange wouldn’t it, well that’s the logic he had to use at least. After he got those set up he put his clothes away and he put a few more things in his room.

They were mostly books he owned or cool things he had collected from other towns he had lived in. After he was done with that he closed the curtains and let his ears stand up like they were supposed to. His parents hated it when he did that, that’s why the door was currently locked and the curtains were closed.

Wolf took off his gloves and he smiled, despite what happened to him he liked his wolf side. His parents hated it but Wolf was fine with it, if only he didn’t have to hide it, maybe he’d be happier if he didn’t have to. At least it wasn’t so bad, but now he had to deal with some kids he didn’t even know for some god damn reason.

Wolf sighed and went to the bathroom, he saw that there wasn’t much evidence of the previous abuse from his parents. There was still some glass so he quickly removed it and went downstairs, “I’m going out.” Before his parents could try and stop him he was out the door and he sighed before someone walked up to him.

Fastpass looked at Wolf curiously, he had hidden his ears before he left his house and he put his gloved back on. “Aren’t you going to the Coon lair?”

“The what now?” These guys didn’t seem to understand that he was new and didn’t know what they were doing.

“Oh right, you don’t know what that is, follow me.” Fastpass lead Wolf to a green house and he entered a code into the keypad next to the door and they walked in. As they were walking down the stairs Coon saw them, “The new kids here, let’s get started.”


	2. Becoming A Hero

After making Wolf sit through a boring ass meeting where they only talked about a missing cat the others left. Coon made Wolf stay behind and he hoped that this would be quick, he was already done with this shit. “Alright, in order to be a superhero you have to have a superhero persona, then you can fill out your character sheet on coonstagram, do you have a coonstagram page?”

Wolf raised an eyebrow, “What the fuck is coonstagram?”

“Oh boy, your not even on coonstagram huh, well I guess I can create one for you, geez, so the first thing we need to do is choose your class.”

“And by that you mean?”

“Your powers, you can be a speedster, a brutalist, or a blaster.”

“Okay then, I guess I’ll be a brutalist.” Wolf could guess what each classes powers were but he didn’t really care. He had actual powers but he couldn’t tell them that, he’d just have to play along and hope that nothing bad happened.

“Good, now we need to find out what terrible thing in your past drives you, you see all superheroes have a compelling backstory. It’s from that backstory that their powers gain meaning.” Wolf immediately froze, if he asked about his past or he tried to find out his parents would flip. He just moved here, he didn’t want to pack up and move again, he just wanted to stay in one place.

“But first we need to find your costume.” Wolf mentally sighed and he followed Coon to a rack of costumes, they were interesting to say the least. “So why did you tell us to call you Wolf?”

“A few people just started calling me that in my old town because I like wolves.” It’s not a lie but it’s not the whole truth either, hopefully Coon wouldn’t keep asking about it.

“Hmm… Well if that’s why maybe you’re superhero persona could be part animal like me. Of course you won’t be as cool but it would make sense.”

“I don’t really have a problem with that.”

“Good, pick your costume and add elements that would make you seem like you're part wolf. We can discuss your backstory after that, just don’t take too long.” Coon left the basement and Wolf looked at the costumes, he chose a costume labeled psy-ops suit but he changed the pants color to dark blue, the ravenger wristbands, and the devil mask.

Wolf took off the labels and found a spot that wasn’t out in the open to change, Wolf wished that at least one of the costumes had long sleeves but they didn’t. Maybe he could just wear a long sleeves shirt under this one so it would hide his scars from other people. He put the costume on and he hesitated before he let his ears stand up, he’d have to take off his gloves so his claws showed.

He also wouldn’t have to hide his fangs, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, he wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Wolf found a backpack that matched his costume and he put his clothes in it, he was still wearing his boots though. While he was looking around he also found some styles for makeup that looked interesting.

He decided to use the predator streaks, don’t judge him, and when he put the mask back on the makeup peeked out from under the mask a bit. Wolf actually kind of liked the costume, he thought it looked cool, now that he was done getting a costume he had to deal with Coon again. Not long after that Coon came back and they both sat at the table again, now for the part Wolf was dreading.

“Alright, now that you have your costume we can work on your backstory, let’s take you back to when you were just a child. You lay awake that night, like so many other nights, you couldn’t sleep because you knew that you weren’t like the other kids, you walked to the mirror. You looked in the mirror and you felt alone, and that’s when it happened, a loud noise.”

“You swore you could hear your mother calling for help, you left your room. Out in the hallway you saw two intruders standing in front of your parents door, you had to stop them from hurting your parents. You knew you had the power to stop them so for the first time you called upon your brutalist powers.”

“Just before the first attack you felt something else awaken in you, some animalistic rage, and you changed. You knew what you were, what this feeling was, your wolf side had awakened so you could protect your parents.”

*After the fight*  
“All seemed to be okay, but then you finally reached your parents door, and what you saw when you opened that door changed your life forever. It lead you to fighting crime, you were too late, because when you opened that door you saw, you saw your dad fuck your mom.” Wolf face palmed when he heard the last part, his actual backstory was better then this, even if he made one up it would be better.

“Wow, that’s a pretty heavy backstory, you fight crime because you never forgot the night you weren’t in time. And you saw your own father, the man you trusted, fuck your mom, it’s like a ripple in time you can’t ever change isn’t it?” Wolf was once again regretting his decision to help these guys, what the hell is wrong with this group?

“Alright, now that you're a superhero I have a mission for you, I need you to go into town and get as many followers as you can on coonstagram. It’s the only way our franchise will survive.” Wolf sighed but he got up and left the basement anyway, this was going to be a long ass day. He’d also have to make sure his parents didn’t see him or they’d be incredibly pissed and he’d be in trouble.

Wolf figured out that he had to take selfies with people to get followers, thank god his parents don’t like social media. If they saw him taking selfies with people without hiding his wolf side they’d be even more pissed. By now they were probably drunk/high though, it probably wouldn’t be to hard to keep them from finding out.

*Many selfies and minutes of wondering around later*  
Wolf wondered what else he should do when he noticed that there were places tagged on the map, apparently they were mission. Wolf decided to see if he might be able to help so he headed to the one with Human Kites picture over it. The map said it was Kyle’s house, it was probably his actual name, so he walked there wondering what the hell he’d need help with.

Wolf walked to Human Kites house and he knocked before opening the door, Human Kite was looking up the stairs for some reason. When Wolf walked up behind him and cleared his throat to let Human Kite know he was there he looked back. Human Kite seemed to do a double take before seeing that Wolf was standing there, “Who the hell are you?”

“Wolf, the guy you asked to join you earlier today.”

“Really?! You sent a newbie to my distress signal, your suck a dick Coon!”

“I figured that out within the first two seconds of you guys walking up to my house.”

“Sorry but my problem is too big for a rookie, a few days ago there was an anomaly in the universe. Another version of me, the Human Kite from an alternate dimension, showed up here and is destroying everything. Right now, it’s upstairs in my room, I don’t think anything can stop it.”

Wolf rolled his eyes, “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Wolf walked up the stairs and Human Kite decided to follow him.

They stopped in front of Human Kite’s bedroom door and Wolf crossed his arms, “Human Kite from an alternate dimension is behind this door. I can’t fight him for obvious reasons, you know, alternate universe paradox shit. So you’re going to have to take him out, you’ve got to really kick his ass, so that he wants to return to his universe on the East coast.”

The Human Kite seemed to notice something, “Hey where did you get all of those scars?”

Wolf hesitated for a second, “It doesn’t matter, let’s just get this over with.” Wolf opened the door to see some guy walking around on the bed and Wolf sighed, this is why he needed help? After a bunch of bullshit was said, which Wolf didn’t join in on, the fight started.

*One incredibly humiliating fight later*  
Wolf actually winced a little when the guy fell on the floor, well at least Wolf didn’t have to do anything else. After he left Human Kite walked up to him, “ Dude, I don’t know how to thank you, from now on call on me whenever you need help.” Wolf nodded before he left, now to do some other shit that would ultimately be pointless.

The next mission was with Super Craig, just one more thing to do to waste time, hopefully this wouldn’t be so bad. While Wolf was walking he came across some guy bullying someone, Wolf sighed before he got the guys attention and punched him in the face.


	3. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get really bored.

*One battle later*  
Wolf went to Super Craig’s house and he knocked on the door, someone actually answered this time. Super Craig opened the door, “Greetings citizen, it is I Super Craig.” Wolf could have sworn that he heard hero music coming from somewhere. “I’m sorry but I can’t assist anyone with their problems right now, Super Craig, can’t find his guinea pig.”

Wolf once again head the hero music when Super Craig said his name, Wolf was seriously wondering if he was going crazy. “Go tell Coon that I’m not playing until I find Stripe, he’s not just a normal guinea pig. He belongs to me and my ex boyfriend, that’s right, Super Craig, is gay, I’ll bet Stripe is down in the basement again.”

Wolf was getting seriously pissed off by that fucking music, where the fuck was it coming from? Wolf followed Super Craig to the basement, when he got down there Craig stood by the stairs and Wolf looked around. He found a huge box of snap and pops, Super Craig let him have them so he put most of them in his backpack.

He kept a few out just in case and Super Craig spotted Stripe in the vent, Wolf looked at a box of the snap and pops he hadn’t put away and shrugged. He threw them at the vent and it broke but Stripe was about to fall, Wolf ran and caught Stripe before he hit the ground and gave him to Super Craig.

Wolf’s animal instincts made him want to hunt smaller animals, even deer and other things wolves liked to hunt, but he could control his instincts. That’s why he hadn’t killed any animals after what happened, he had a lot of control over his animal side. “You did it newbie, if you ever need help you can count on Super Craig.” And there’s that god damn music again.

Wolf left Craig’s house and the Coon called him back to the Coon Lair, fan-fucking-tastic. Wolf walked into Coon’s house and entered the code for the door before walking in, Coon noticed him as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs. “Oh there you are Wolf.”

Coon walked up to him as Wolf crossed his arms, “Being a superhero is a little harder then you thought huh? It’s okay, you totally suck but I can’t help but feel sorry for you because your dad fucked your mom as a child. Come this way.” Wolf flipped Coon off behind his back before he followed him to a table.

*One stupid lesson about artifacts later* (I’m to lazy to write all of this out.)  
Wolf once again started walking around to find something to do when he spotted several older teens. They were trying to get a cat for some reason but he could tell that it didn’t belong to any of them. Wolf blew up the fireworks next to them and another fight started, how many fights was he going to get into today?

*After another fight*  
Wolf and his team won the fight and Coon seemed to be pretty happy about it but now Wolf was enemies with the older teens, fantastic. At least now he could get into town, Wolf walked into town and Coon contacted him saying that he needed to fill out part of his hero character sheet. Wolf looked and saw that one said kryptonite, that was the one Coon had been talking about.

Wolf walked to where Mosquito was and he rubbed his eyes before he walked in and looked around. One of the girls lead him over to one of the tables and Wolf was pretty sure that he had a slight headache by now. He looked around again and saw Mosquito not to far away flirting with some of the workers.

Wolf hit his head on the table before he got up to talk to Mosquito, when Mosquito saw him he got angry for some damn reason. “Hey beat it these are my women, what superhero are you? Super, wait, oh my god, the mission, my fellow superheroes, I’ve completely forgot!”

Mosquito got up and started going off about shit that Wolf wasn’t paying attention to. Mosquito suddenly grabbed his bill saying he wouldn’t pay it and Wolf wanted to smack him for being stupid. Mosquito looked at Wolf, “They aren’t going to let us go without a fight, let’s do this.”

Wolf felt the urge to face palm, “Woah, woah, woah, okay calm the fuck down and give me the fucking bill.” Wolf took the bill before Mosquito could say anything and he took out his wallet after looking at it. Wolf handed one of the girls the money, “There, the bill is paid off, there doesn’t have to be a fight.”

Wolf pushed Mosquito out of the front door before he could say anything that might piss the girls off again. Once he and Mosquito were outside Wolf sighed before Mosquito turned to him, “Thanks. Those girls are my kryptonite, you must have saved me just in time, I am forever in your debt. So what’s your kryptonite?”

Wolf just took out his phone and showed Mosquito the empty slot, “Dude, you can’t be a superhero without something you're powerless against.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out.”

“Do you have any particular phobias, any emotional hang-ups, come on there’s got to be something.” Wolf hesitated, he took a step back and Mosquito seemed to notice that he was uncomfortable. “Look, it’s okay, I’m on your team, you can tell me.”

Wolf mentally sighed, “If you laugh I’ll be pissed.”

“I’m not going to laugh, I’m sure you’ve got a good reason for not liking it.”

Wolf crossed his arms, “Fine, I hate any sort of scientist or doctor.”

Mosquito entered that into his kryptonite slot before he saw Wolf’s scars, “What are those scars from?”

“Nothing important.” Wolf put his phone away and walked off, he didn’t want to think about any of that right now. Wolf felt like hitting his head against a wall but he didn’t want to make his headache worse. He took out his phone and looked at the other missions, he might as well complete them while he had the chance.

*One uncomfortable trip to the church and counselors office later*  
Wolf never wanted to go back to a church, that was the creepiest experience Wolf had ever had in his life. Why the fuck are people like that allowed to be priests, what the hell is the world coming too? Wolf cringed when he thought about it and he decided to do something else to get his mind off of it.

Wolf looked at his phone and saw that there was another mission, he had to get Coon a taco, what the fuck? Wolf groaned before he put his phone away and headed to Freeman’s tacos, this was turning into a really long day. When Wolf walked into the shop he just bought Coon his taco and left, he was so done with this shit.

Wolf was then called to the Coon lair once again, at least he didn’t have to fight anyone this time. Once Wolf got into the Coon lair he gave Coon his taco and sat down, “Alright well, how’s it going out there?”

Wolf raised an eyebrow, he knew there was some hidden reason that Coon was asking him this. “Okay good talk, well listen, I think you show some potential so I’m going to upgrade you to someone's sidekick or something, congratulations. I also wanted to talk to you about your superhero character a little bit, um, your character, sucks, to be honest.”

Wolf wanted to say that the same could be said for his character but he kept his mouth shut. “Well, I think I’m going to let you dual class so let’s pick another ability to add.” Wolf was sent the options on his phone and he chose to be an elementalist, it sounded interesting. “Okay I think those two will work well together, now we’re going to have to change your backstory a bit.”

*One backstory change later*  
Wolf was currently hitting his head on the table, this was his life now, he had to deal with this shit on a daily basis. Wolf eventually stopped hitting his head on the table when red lights came on and a siren started to blare. “The Coon and friends alert!”

Coon ran over to an Ipad and tapped a button, “This is Coon, what’s going on?”

Human Kite was on the other end of the chat, “It’s the Freedom Pals!”

“What have they done now?”

“Just get to main street, hurry!”

“We’re coming, Coon out!” Wolf got up as Coon ended the call and they left the basement and ran to main street.


	4. Pointless

When Wolf got to main street and saw Super Craig fighting with someone he sighed, yup, definitely a long day. Wolf tuned into the conversation after a second, “I like Coon and friends!”

“Because you had your own movies.” Okay what, why the hell would movies be relevant to the conversation, this whole thing was so stupid.

Human Kite saw them as they joined the group, “Thank god you're here, they’re really going at it.”

“Super Craig had to have movies before Wonder Tweek was introduced, it made no sense otherwise.”

“Your whole group makes no sense.”

So they were talking about having their own movies, holy shit this was so stupid, “Yeah I’ll agree with you there.” Wolf’s comment seemed to get ignored by everyone.

“Because you’re a traitor, Tweek, and now your with a group of super traitors.” Coon said.

Some guy with an M on his chest seemed to get a bit angry, “This was started by you! By people who thought there should be preferential treatment to certain heroes.” Wolf looked at the person that spoke, his instincts told him that he was different, Wolf wasn’t sure why though.

“We aren’t the ones who walked out of the fucking franchise Mysterion!”

Wolf face palmed, what the fuck did this have to do with anything, they decided to leave, so what? If they thought that they’d be better off with a different group then that’s fine, why were they so pissed about it? Wolf rubbed his eyes and hoped that this wouldn’t take much longer, this was so stupid.

A boy in a wheelchair got closer to them and put a hand to his head, Wolf wasn’t sure what he was doing but he knew it wasn’t normal. Then Coon suddenly spoke, “Get out of my head Timmy.” After a few seconds he spoke again, “He just called us douchebags, in my mind.”

Human Kite looked pissed, “He did?!” Wolf hid his eyes with one hand, this was so stupid, why did he have to agree to help these guys? Wolf saw Coon try to charge Timmy but he suddenly disappeared and Wolf’s instincts told him that someone was behind him. He looked and saw that Timmy had somehow gotten behind him, how the fuck did he do that?

“Mother Fucker, Coon friends deal with these assholes.” Coon pointed to the other group of heroes before he ran off, what the fuck was going on?

Wolf sighed, “Are we seriously going to fight them?” When Wolf saw that the others were getting ready to fight he rolled his eyes, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

A fight started and Jimmy glared at them, “You're making a big mistake messing with Coon and friends.”

Wolf crossed his arms, “No they’re not.” Wolf’s comment was once again ignored but Mysterion laughed just a little after Wolf said that.

*One pointless fight later*  
Wolf felt just a little better about this fight, whenever someone said something to try and make fun of the Freedom Pals Wolf would say a come back. Craig had said that something Tweek did was gay and Wolf counter with, “He is gay!” He was ignored by his team but it got a few chuckles out of the Freedom Pals and he got to make fun of his team.

He had wanted to do that for a while, the best part was that his teammates didn’t seem to realize that he was doing it. Mysterion even talked to him once by saying, “You're on the wrong side of this new kid.”

Wolf countered with, “I know.” Mysterion seemed just a little shocked by his response but he quickly recovered from it. After the fight his teammates congratulated him for some damn reason before they remembered Coon. They ran to find him and he was lying on the sidewalk and he said that Timmy raped his mind.

Wolf rolled his eyes but he didn’t say anything, then Coon took out Timmy’s phone and he actually hit his head on the side of the building he was near. After the Coon and friends left he got another call, surprise, surprise, this time of was from one of the mayor's assistance, hooray. (Sarcasm)

Wolf went to city hall, the mayor said to keep stopping crime, even though he hadn’t actually done anything yet, and he went back to the Coon lair. Apparently they were supposed to find some chick with a dick tattoo now, so she’s probably a stripper. Super Craig said something that caught Wolf’s attention, “We all have to sneak out of our houses tonight and search the entire town.”

Fuck. Human Kite looked at him, “What do you say Wolf, are you up for it?”

Wolf mentally sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, “Sure, why the fuck not?”

Mosquito seemed to get irritated, “Look, if you want to be a Coon friend, you have to actually give a shit about missions.”

Coon, of all people, defended him, “Go easy on him guys, he’s had a tough life, when he was six, his dad fucked his mom.” That was wrong, something happened when he was six but it wasn’t that, it was actually bad, it wasn’t something that was actually completely normal.

Wolf walked over to a wall and began to hit his head on it once again as the other continued to talk. After another minute or two of Wolf hitting his head on the wall and Human Kite getting pissed at Coon the others left. Human Kite seemed pissed, “He’s such a fucking idiot!” Wolf had to agree with him on that one.

Super Craig tried to console him, “It’s okay, calm down.” Coon talked to Wolf but he wasn’t listening, he was to done with this shit to care, he wanted to go to bed. Wolf changed out of his costume in Coon’s bathroom before going home, he also hid his ears and put his gloves on. Wolf could hear his parents arguing upstairs and he sighed, he threw all of his food away and got some food he had made from the fridge.

He didn’t trust his parents cooking so he made food in the mornings when they were still asleep, they both got up around noon. Wolf ate the food and went to his room, he had contemplated not eating at all but he had to, it was harder to control his animal side if he didn’t eat. He went into his room and put his backpack in his closet not long before his parents burst into his room, here we go again.

*One beating later*  
After Wolf’s parents were gone he managed to stand and he took care of his injuries before he went to bed. Hopefully his wounds wouldn’t be noticeable to whoever he was working with that night. Once it was night and he was sure that his parents were asleep he got out of bed and changed.

He had to take some pain medicine so he could move without it hurting, he put some in his backpack just in case it wore off. Wolf crept downstairs to find his dad asleep on the couch, at least his animal side made it easier to be quiet. Being a predator animal made him better at sneaking around and hiding, it was instinctual.

Wolf found the key to the lock and unlocked the door before he snuck out of the house and went to find the person he was working with. It was just his luck that they were hiding in the bushes in front of his house, apparently it was Captain Diabetes. The two started walking down the street when they came across some guy keying a car while he was drunk.

After Captain Diabetes took his keys because he was drunk and was going to drive they started to fight. First a long day and now a long night, what the fuck was his life anymore?


	5. Classi

*One battle with a drunk later*  
Wolf was actually a bit glad that they had taken this guy's keys, even if they did have to fight him. If this guy was driving while he was this drunk he’d definitely cause some damage, he might even kill someone. Now they had to continue the mission, hooray, at least Captain Diabetes didn’t seem so bad.

They got to Human Kite’s house and Wolf walked in, this was going to be interesting. “Kyle’s off on another mission right now, we’re on our own sidekick, it’s up to us to get to the bottom of this.”

Wolf quietly sighed, he could do without being called sidekick but it wasn’t the worst thing someone had ever called him. They went up to the attic and used a zip line to get to main street, while they were using the zip line Captain Diabetes started narrating. “The fearless hero and his sidekick descended into the dark night, ready to strike down evil and bring peace to the city.”

Wolf rolled his eyes but he didn’t say anything as they finally came to a stop and walked down the street. They eventually came across what looked like a concert, their path was blocked and Wolf was going to suggest that they walk around it. Then Captain Diabetes drank some apple juice and literally tipped the whole thing over, there was even a person in there.

Wolf’s senses were immediately attacked by the smell and he covered his nose and mouth. Being part wolf had it’s advantages but at times like this it wasn’t so great, he felt like he was going to throw up. Captain Diabetes then injected himself with insulin and he was fine, that’s really dangerous.

Seriously, if he ran out of insulin and he did that he’d go into diabetic shock and die, Wolf would have to keep an eye on him. They continued to walk and eventually stopped at a strip club, Wolf had so called it, this wasn’t going to be pleasant. They went inside and were turned away by the bouncer at the front, what do you expect, they’re teenagers.

Wolf crossed his arms, “Come on, let’s find another way inside.” Captain Diabetes gave him a strange look but he followed Wolf and they went to the back of the building. The window to the bathroom was open, the only problem was that it was blocked by the open dumpster. Wolf threw some snap and pops at it and the dumpster closed, now to just get up there, that wasn’t a problem.

Just as Captain Diabetes voiced the same thought Wolf jumped onto the dumpster, “That wasn’t so hard.” Wolf helped Captain Diabetes onto the dumpster before he crawled through the window with the hero right behind him. The two ignored the guy that was already in there and they walked into the club, Wolf ears were already hurting.

Were all of his senses going to be overwhelmed on this mission, he hoped not, this was already hell. Wolf sighed as Captain Diabetes freaked out just a little about the strippers, he didn’t give a damn. He just wanted to find the girl they were looking for and be done with this, now his eyes were starting to hurt.

Now they had to take two random dudes to the VIP room, was this how missions went for these guys? “Hey, you two girls ready to party?”

And they’re drunk off their asses, “So this is your friend huh, she’s fucking hot as fuck.”

 

Wolf seriously wanted to beat these guys, he’s not a girl and he doesn’t like getting hit on by drunk dudes. “That’s right, wouldn’t you like to take her to VIP?” Wolf was going to kill Captain Diabetes when this was over, hell he’d probably kill most of the Coon and Friends when this was over.

He was then forced to walk into the VIP room and he crossed his arms, “Okay fuck this.” Captain Diabetes looked nervous and Wolf looked at Captain Diabetes, “There’s a very simple way to get information.”

Wolf walked out of the room and Captain Diabetes followed, Wolf went to the bar and looked at the bartender. “I’m looking for a girl that might work here, do any of the dancers have a dick tattoo?”

The bartender looked at him, “Aren’t you a little young to be in here?”

“Aren’t you supposed to clean your bar so you don’t get health code violations?”

The bartender looked at Wolf with an annoyed expression, “Fine, the girl your looking for is Classi. Why are you looking for her anyway, you don’t look like cops, is she in some sort of trouble?”

“No, we just need to ask her about something, we’re not cops, just curious about something she can tell us.”

The bartender went back to cleaning glasses, “I don’t really care, just get away from the bar before I get in trouble.” Wolf rolled his eyes as he walked away from the bar, then the two guys Captain Diabetes had found stood in their way.

The one that called Wolf hot took a drink, “You can’t just walk away like that.”

Wolf crossed his arms, “We just did, now move before I get pissed.”

The second guy swayed a bit, “Yeah right, what’s a kid like you going to do?”

Wolf growled and he cracked his knuckles, “You're about to find out.”

The two guys backed up, “Forget it, we’ll just walk away and we can forget all about this.”

The two guys left and Captain Diabetes looked at Wolf, “How did you do that, and what was that growl?”

Wolf shrugged, “Nothing you need to worry about, now let’s find Classi.”

Captain Diabetes looked around, “The DJ, he calls the bitches names, and then the bitches come out of the back room, we need to find a way to distract the DJ.”

Wolf looked at the DJ, he smelled like smoke and plastic, Wolf could tell that he was a gambler. Wolf hummed, “I got this.”

Wolf walked up to the DJ, “Hey, some guys said that you owned them money and to meet them outside, they looked pissed.”

The DJ froze and Wolf could smell his fear, he could also smell alcohol, his senses were against him on this one. “Okay folks the DJ has to step out for a second, he’ll be right back, be sure to tip your waitresses.”

Wolf sighed just before Captain Diabetes spoke into the microphone, now his ears were ringing. Not long after that a girl came out of the back, “Ay, what you callin' me out for, I ain’t on stage yet.” Classi looked at Captain Diabetes, “Wait a minute, you ain’t the DJ.”

Wolf sighed, he rubbed his eyes and heard the word cops, so she thought they were the police, great. She ran into the back room and Captain Diabetes followed, with Wolf not far behind, and they ran to the backstage area. Then they got to the dressing room and this, unfortunately, lead to yet another fight, hooray.

*One fight with a bunch of strippers later*  
Wolf and Captain Diabetes had finally made it to the other end of the room and ran after Classi. This was getting ridiculous, why did it seem like they always got into fights or had to do stupid shit on every goddamn mission? Classi ran into the Italian restaurant, he could smell the pasta and bread, and some guy with greased hair started waving a gun around.

Then the idiot shot two bullets and Wolf heard them hit the sign, he pulled the guy out of the way before the sign fell. Wolf glared at the guy before he took the gun and took out the clip, he tossed the gun in one direction and the bullets in the other. “Next time don’t go around shooting a gun for no fucking reason, you're lucky that sign didn’t crush you.”

The guy ran away and Coon called them, Captain Diabetes called for backup and Wolf shook his head. At least the cool night air was calming him down and clearing his senses a bit, the breeze also helped. Captain Diabetes and Wolf went to the front of the restaurant and walked through the main entrance.

When they got inside Wolf saw Coon, Mosquito, and Human Kite sitting at a table, Coon was eating bread. Captain Diabetes walked up to them and Wolf trailed behind him, “She was just here, you didn’t see her come in?”

“Uh no we were busy… syncing out watches.” Wolf could literally smell the lie, Coon probably just ordered food or some dumb thing like that.

Human Kite glared at Coon, “No, we were looking at menus because Cartman made us order food.”

Called it, “Fighting crime on an empty stomach is very dangerous Human Kite, it’s for your own good.”

Human Kite rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

Mosquito cut into the conversation, “She couldn’t have left, we would’ve seen her go out the front door.”

“Then maybe she’s in the back.” Captain Diabetes said.

“Okay, you guys go check it out, call us if you need help, we’ll be waiting for you with our bread sticks.” Wolf rolled his eyes as he and his partner went to see if they could find Classi in the back. When they entered the kitchen the chef’s attacked them, it was going to take forever to finish this mission.

*One fight with angry chef’s later*  
Wolf could still smell the red wine, grease, and sweat from the chef’s that had run out of the kitchen. He finally got his head together soon after Captain Diabetes started talking, “Classi must have gone this way, but the path is barricaded.”

Wolf walked over to a large cart that was blocking their path and he moved it, he didn’t want things to be overly complicated. Wolf walked to the door that had previously been blocked, he could hear muffled meows and smell cats. Wolf could see them when he opened the door, even though the lights were off, and he was a bit shocked.

There were a hell of a lot of cats, he hated being caged and he knew that the cats probably hated it as well. He turned on the lights and drowned out what Captain Diabetes was saying, he wanted to help those cats. The cats could tell that he wasn’t completely human, animals could usually sense that he was part wolf.

They looked at him pitifully, they wanted help and they knew he would be able to do something. Wolf’s ears folded back, he couldn’t help them right now, if he let them out they might just get caught again. He’d have to find a way to help them later, for now he had to complete this stupid mission and go home.

Wolf made his ears stand up again and he walked over to the other door, he could hear voices on the other side. Hell he could hear laughter, this was going to be interesting, Captain Diabetes busted through the door and Wolf sighed. Classi was there along with some dudes that looked like they were playing poker.

The situation escalated quickly and Wolf, Captain Diabetes, and Classi were being held at gunpoint. Then Wolf heard something outside and a drunk Randy busted in, well this was turning into a party. Now he had to fight a drunk Randy, make sure Classi didn’t get hurt, and hopefully get out of this without too many injuries.

*After the battle with a drunk Randy, again*  
During the fight Randy had accidentally smashed part of the wine bottle he was holding. In a fit of rage he went after the nearest person which just so happened to be Classi and he almost stabbed her with the bottle. Wolf ran in front of her so she wouldn’t get hurt but he ended up getting stabbed instead, it hurt like hell.

The heroes were shocked and slightly horrified while Randy was too drunk to figure out what he did. Wolf punched him in the face before he pulled the bottle out and put pressure on it to help stop the bleeding. Randy spoke as he laid on the floor, “Alright, I’ll just take a cab.”

Wolf rolled his eyes, “You couldn’t have decided to do that before?” After a bunch of bullshit where Captain Diabetes freaked out over him getting stabbed they brought Classi to the Coon Lair. Captain Diabetes got him the medical kit and Wolf took care of his wound in the bathroom before going into the basement.

Wolf was only half paying attention before Coon’s mom told them to go home and Wolf happily left. After he got home he snuck into his room and changed so he wasn’t in his superhero costume. He’d clean the blood out of the shirt the next day, he just didn’t want to deal with anymore superhero bullshit right now.


	6. Missions

High school sucks, especially when you're part wolf and everyone seems to be against you. The hallways were loud, the classroom was loud, kids were assholes, it was hell. Not only that but Wolf could smell a hell of a lot of weird stuff in a school, he could tell you what was for lunch that day.

He could tell you who owned pets, he could tell you who was nervous about a test, and he could tell you who liked to drink coffee. Oh school, what a horrible place to be in, he never liked school because it was bullshit. He was fine with learning, he just hated how much drama there was among the students.

When school finally got out Wolf got a call, he needed to change into his hero costume and go to Fastpass’s house. He had to interrogate Classi and find out what she knows, this was going to be an interesting experience. Wolf had to change his bandages while he changed into his costume, after that he went to Fastpass’s house.

At least Wolf had cleaned the blood out of the shirt and fixed it, the thing looked good as new. When Wolf got to Fastpass’s house he sighed, his wound from getting stabbed was starting to hurt again. Wolf knocked before he walked in and Classi was sitting on the couch filing her nails, “Oh, it’s you.”

Wolf waved a little, “Hi.”

Classi studied him for a second, “I’m guessing that stab wound from that drunk guy still hurts.”

Wolf shrugged, “It’s not that bad, you didn’t get hurt right?”

“No, thanks to your crazy ass jumping in the way I’m fine.”

Fastpass came into the room before Wolf could respond, “Oh, hey Wolf, Coon told me he wants you to question the witness so go ahead, have at it.”

Wolf looked at Classi, “I’d like to get this over with quickly and not waste time so can you tell me what you know about the cats?”

“Look, I know you need my help but I need my medication first.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow, “You mean medical marijuana?”

Classi gave him a strange look, “How’d you know?”

“I’m smarter then I look, I’m guessing you get it from that fake KFC place?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright then, I’ll take you there so you can get your prescription, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. After that I’ll bring you back here and you can tell me what you know, I would go in myself but the guns make that a bit difficult.”

Classi agreed and Fastpass wanted to show Wolf something that might help him.

*One trip to Jimmy’s room later*  
Wolf and Classi left to go get her prescription and Wolf kept an eye out for anyone that might be a threat. While they walked Human Kite called him to ask for his help, Wolf said he’d be there after he helped Classi and hung up. While they were in the alley that lead to where they needed to go some chick showed up out of nowhere.

He easily recognized her as Wendy from his new school, Wolf stood in front of Classi in case she wanted to harm her. “Don’t worry Wolf, I’m not here to hurt Classi, I came here to talk to you, I need to warn you.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow, “And you thought that appearing in an alley was a good idea? The next time you want to give someone a warning don’t show up out of nowhere when they’re on guard.”

Wendy looked slightly shocked before she recovered, “Look, you’ve got problems Wolf, whatever you did last night got a lot of people's attention, bad people. There’s a crime boss who’s been calling the shots here in South Park and now that person is planning to run for office. Whatever you did scared him, I’m monitoring all of the social media sites, if you need information then you can rely on, Call Girl.”

Wendy did a pose before she disappeared and Wolf was so done with this shit, Classi looked confused. “What the fuck was that?”

Wolf shrugged, “I don’t know, let’s just get your prescription and head back before anymore weird shit happens.” After what felt like forever they got to the shop and Classi headed inside, she got her prescription and they went back to Fastpass’s place. Classi sat on the couch like she had been before and she used the marijuana, Wolf hated the smell but he didn’t say anything.

“Alright, the place you need to go is U-store it, that’s where they’re taking the cats.”

Fastpass called Coon as soon as Classi told them where to go and Wolf decided to leave, the smoke was killing his sense of smell. Now he had to go help Kyle, Wolf walked to his house and his cousin was in the backyard, hooray. (Sarcasm) Now he had to fight him, the only problem was that in the middle of the fight Human Kites mother ran out because his cousin called her.

Wolf tried to stop the others from fighting her but they did anyway and he sighed. He refused to fight her so he sat on the sidelines and watched the fight take place.

*One battle with Human Kites mother later*  
Human Kite’s cousins kite got stuck in a tree, Human Kite was told to get it but it was too high up. Wolf looked around before he sighed and he got a running start before jumping into the air. He grabbed one of the branches of the tree then he swung himself to another branch and landed on it with his feet before jumping to the tree limb the kite was stuck on.

Wolf grabbed it and climbed down the tree as quickly as he could, “That wasn’t so hard.”

Human Kite looked amazed, “Dude, how’d you do that?!” Wolf then realized that he had screwed up, how the hell was he going to explain that? “That was cool, and you got the kite, can you give it to my cousin?”

Wolf nodded, “Sure.” Wolf sighed in relief, that could have been really bad, Wolf went inside and found Human Kite’s cousin. Wolf gave him the kite before he went to find Human Kite’s mother, he was pretty sure they called her Sheila. Wolf found her it the kitchen, he must have not seen her when he passed by here before.

Wolf cleared his throat a little and she looked at him, she seemed a bit angry, “Miss, um.”

“Broflovski.”

Wolf had to resist the urge to flatten his ears, he always did that when he felt bad or angry. “Miss Broflovski, I just wanted to apologize for all of this, I know you're angry and I don’t expect you to forgive me but I didn’t want to just leave without saying it after all of this.”

Sheila’s eyes softened a bit, “You seem like a nice boy, I don’t know why you agreed to help my son hurt his cousin but at least you apologized. I won’t call your mother but if this happens again I will, you're the new kid aren’t you?”

Wolf nodded, “Yeah, I moved in yesterday, I honestly have no idea why I agreed to help, I knew it was a bad idea. Thanks for not calling my parents by the way, I better leave but it was nice to meet you, even if the events weren’t the best.” She smiled and Wolf smiled back before he left, maybe they’d get along after all, that would be good.

Wolf looked at his map, apparently Super Craig needed help, Wolf walked to the coffee shop and saw Super Craig outside. Apparently he wanted him to get his laptop from his old boyfriend, great, now he had to get involved in a fight between two ex’s. Wolf walked into the coffee shop and found Craig’s ex Tweek in the back room, this wasn’t going to be fun.

Wolf walked up to Tweek, “I was told to give this to you.”

Tweek took it, “What’s this, ‘give me my fucking laptop.’ Oh, you work for him huh, well you can tell him that he can have his laptop back when I get my fucking guinea pig back! We bought him when we were together but Stipe is mine, I paid for him and I have the receipt! You think it’s right for him to keep Stripe when he didn’t stand up for me, you tell him that!”

He handed Wolf the receipt and Wolf raised an eyebrow, “That’s kind of fucked up.”

“You're telling me, when I get Stripe back I’ll give him his laptop.” Wolf nodded and left the back room, he walked outside and gave Craig the receipt. After Craig got slightly pissed about it Wolf went to his house to get the guinea pig to give it to Tweek.

Wolf got to the house and Wolf could smell the guinea pig upstairs, Wolf walked up the stairs and entered the room. The guinea pig was hiding in some boxes, Wolf laid on the floor next to the boxes and put his ears back. Animals trusted him if he proved that he wasn’t going to hurt them, putting his ears back told animals that he meant no harm.

After moving the boxes the guinea pig stared at him before getting closer to him, Wolf picked him up and left the house. Wolf brought the guinea pig to Tweek, “So he finally decided to be reasonable, fine.” Tweek gave Wolf Craig’s laptop, “Here’s his stupid laptop.” Wolf sighed, he was about to leave when Tweek’s father stopped him saying that he should ask Tweek and Craig to go to couples counseling.

Wolf smiled a little and nodded, someone was finally making sense in this goddamn town. Wolf gave the note to Craig before giving it to Tweek, they both asked Wolf to go so he’d be joining them, yay. (Sarcasm) Wolf decided to fill out some of his character sheet because he had time, he filled out the race and ethnicity part before he had to do something else.

He had to go to the counselor once again, Wolf signed before he headed toward the school.

*After a trip to the counselor*  
Thank god that’s over, he didn’t talk to other people about his gender because he wasn’t transgender and he just didn’t talk about his sexuality. He had never dated anyone for obvious reasons so he never had any need to talk about it. Now he had to go back to the Coon Lair, hopefully this wasn’t going to be a waste of time.


	7. I Owe You

Wolf walked all the way to Coon’s house and after the others left he sat down and crossed his arms. Coon told him that he’d get his own Netflix series, what the fuck did these people think he was here for? He was here because they asked him to help them, that’s it, he didn’t want a Netflix series, he didn’t want to be famous, he was just here because they wanted help.

Wolf didn’t look thrilled at all and Coon told Wolf that he could go, yup, complete fucking waste of time. Fastpass called him to tell him to get to the playground because the Freedom Pals called them out, oh joy. Wolf sighed before he started walking to the playground, this was going to be a long ass day.

Wolf got to the playground and Coon looked at Fastpass, “You're sure one of the Freedom Pals wanted to meet with us?”

“Yeah, his text said it was very urgent.”

“Yeah but why would the Freedom Pals want to talk to us?”

Human Kite thought for a second, “Unless, this is some kind of trap.”

Suddenly, one of the Freedom Pals came out from behind a tree, why the fuck did he have so many tools? “Relax Coon Friends, I didn’t come to fight.”

Coon struck a pose for some fucking reason, “Hello Toolshed, long time no see.” Human Kite explained to Wolf what class and such Tool Shed was, Wolf didn’t really care but whatever.

Coon cut in, “And a butt fucking traitor.”

Wolf rolled his eyes as Tool Shed spoke, “Just listen to me, I understand that the new kid helped take my dad’s keys last night. Dude, I don’t know why you were looking out for my dad but I owe you one.”

Human Kite seemed to get a bit angry, “You owe him a hell of a lot more then that.”

Tool Shed looked confused, “What are you talking about?”

“Your dad got drunk and stabbed Wolf, he could have killed him!”

Tool Shed looked shocked, “What?!” Tool Shed looked at Wolf and he face palmed, why did they have to tell him that? Wolf could still feel the pain from the wound, now that he thought about it he’d have to change the bandages soon.

Tool Shed shook his head a bit, “Look, I’m just saying that if you ever need help I’ll return the favor.”

Coon laughed, “You think Wolf cares about you, you belong to a zero income franchise that’s run by a douche in a wheelchair.”

“At least he’s not a fat little phone stealer,” A voice came out of nowhere, wait, it was in his head?! Nonetheless Wolf laughed a little at the insult as he turned around to look at said person in a wheelchair.

“Oh not him again.”

Timothy looked at Wolf, “Were you really stabbed by Tool Shed’s father?” Wolf put his hand on the wound defensively and took a step back while not making eye contact, he didn’t want to say it out loud.

Then two of the others showed up and Mysterion spoke, “You call us losers when the only way you can get a lead is to steal it, where is Doctor Timothy’s phone?”

Fastpass answered, “Sorry Freedom pussies, that information is classified.” Coon laughed as Wolf shook his head, this was getting ridiculous.

“You guys need to stop investigating the chamber of commerce and leave it to the professional superheroes.”

“Oh yeah, you guys are the professional superheroes, it just so happens, Mysterion, that we already have a connection with Netflix.” Wolf shook his head once again as Coon said some other bullshit that Wolf didn’t care to pay attention to. Then some other shit happened and Coon started to freak out a bit, this was so stupid.

Doctor Timothy spoke again, “They don’t have a connection at Netflix.” A battle was once again declared by Coon and Wolf shook his head, he didn’t want to do this.

“Is this how every interaction ends with you guys?” No one answered him as the fight began, Wolf was just hoping that this didn’t last long.

*After a fight Wolf didn’t want to be a part of*  
Coon decided to brag, “Oh yeah! That is twice we’ve kicked your asses!”

Tool Shed was holding his arm, he probably hurt it during the fight, “You guys are nothing without Wolf and you know it. Wolf, my offer stands, I still owe you, and if you ever want to be part of a real franchise, just call me.” Wolf sort of wished he could take him up on his offer, no, not kind of, he wished he could but he said he’d help the Coon and Friends.

Coon laughed, “Yeah right! Your DC comics, we’re Marvel!” That wasn’t right either, the Freedom Pals were way closer to Marvel then the Coon and Friends. Wolf quietly sighed as the others walked away, Wolf’s stab wound started to hurt even more, he decided to go to the bathroom to change his bandages.

Wolf changed his bandages and put the old ones in his backpack, he didn’t want to leave them lying around. After that he left the bathroom, not long after that he was called back to the Coon Lair, again. Wolf walked to Coon’s house and sat in his seat, his wound wasn’t hurting as much because he took some pain medication while he changed his bandages.

Coon spoke, “Alright everyone, Wolf interrogated Classi and found out our next lead is at the U-Stor-It here in town. We need to infiltrate it tonight.”

Mosquito spoke, “It can’t be done.”

“Why not Mosquito?”

“Because the U-Stor-It entrance is all lava.”

“The whole thing is lava, shit, there has to be a way to get past it.”

Human Kite spoke, “There is... Tool Shed.”

“Tool Shed, what does he have to do with anything?”

“Tool Shed has a device that clears lava remember, it’s one of his super powers.”

Fastpass spoke, “Hey, and Tool Shed said that he owes Wolf a favor.” Everyone looked at Wolf and he felt slightly uncomfortable.

Coon spoke, “Well, looks like you're going to come in handy again, Wolf.” Wolf sighed as Coon told the others what to do, Wolf got up from his seat and went home, hooray. (Sarcasm) Wolf changed out of his costume before he left Coon’s house and walked to his, this wasn’t going to be fun.

Wolf could hear his parents fighting upstairs again, he got some food he made from the fridge and ate it before going to his room. He could literally countdown to when they’d burst into his room, “3… 2… 1.” They came into his room right on cue, as soon as they did Wolf could smell the alcohol and marijuana, it made him feel sick.

*One harsh and painful beating later*  
Wolf dragged himself off of the floor and walked to his bed, now he just needed to wait until his parents went to sleep. When it was dark Wolf waited to make sure his parents were asleep before he got up and changed into his costume. Believe it or not his costume had grown on him a bit, he hadn’t even started wearing a long sleeved shirt so his scars wouldn’t show.

He went to the front door and saw that he had to get three keys now, Wolf rolled his eyes, the first key was on the couch. The couch was surrounded by electrified water for some reason, Wolf just jumped over it and got the key. The second one was on the hook and the third one was in his dad's hand, he was passed out on the kitchen floor.

Wolf grabbed the key and took off all of the padlocks before opening the door and going outside. Tool Shed was hiding in his bushes, why do people always hide in the bushes? Tool Shed looked at him, “So, we meet again Wolf, I have to put our petty differences aside, something is happening to this city and it needs Tool Shed.”

The superhero speech, Wolf waited for Tool Shed to finish and they set off, Tool Shed talked about his backstory while Wolf listened. When they stopped near his house and saw his dad Tool Shed continued to tell Wolf his backstory. When Tool Shed was done he looked at Wolf, “Did my dad really stab you?”

Wolf once again put his hand on the wound, “It’s not that bad, just forget about it.”

Tool Shed looked at his arm and seemed a bit shocked, “Where’d that bruise come from? It wasn’t there this afternoon, did someone hurt you?”

Wolf looked at his arm, there was a black and purple bruise on his arm, his parents must have given it to him. “It’s nothing.” Tool Shed seemed like he wanted to ask more question but one look from Wolf stopped him and they continued. They went into what Tool Shed said was Mysterion’s house and Wolf had to cover his nose.

If he was being honest it smelled horrible, it probably smelled bad to normal people as well. Nonetheless, they pressed on until they came across some homeless people and ended up having to fight them.

*One fight with homeless people later*  
After defeating the homeless guys they got to the U-Stor-It and Wolf looked at Tool Shed. “By the way, I am so sorry about this.”

Tool Shed looked confused before Coon landed on top of a car, Wolf actually felt bad about this. Then the rest of the Coon friends showed up, “Well, well, the traitor actually showed up.”

“Hey, whoa, no way, I said I’d help Wolf, not you losers.” Wolf gave him an apologetic look, after a bit of arguing Tool Shed agreed to help them. After looking around for a bit Wolf found a tinfoil mask and he picked it up with a raised eyebrow. After Tool Shed asked him what he found there was laughter and this guy went on a rant about how he bought minions and tinfoil.

Wolf got bored and he was glad when the speech was finally over, it was odd that he put hamsters in plastic balls to try and attack them. Wolf picked one of them up and the hamster pressed it’s nose the the plastic ball, Wolf smiled. “They’re kind of cute.” Chaos looked a bit shocked, as did the heroes, Wolf’s smile grew a little wider when the hamster tried to get out of the plastic ball. “Can I keep him?”

Chaos seemed like he didn’t know what to do, “Um, sure?”

Coon decided to get them back on track, “You’ll never get away with this Chaos.”

Chaos seemed to snap out of his shock, “You’ll never catch me Coon Friends.” He then proceeded to laugh before the screen went dark, Wolf put the hamster ball in his backpack but he left it unzipped. He couldn’t go home to put it in a cage, which he had hiding in his closet, and he couldn’t keep carrying it in his arms.

For now the backpack was his best option, Wolf put on the backpack again and the heroes set off. Tool Shed walked next to him, “Are you really keeping that hamster?”

“Yup.”

“But it’s one of Chaos’s minions, it could attack you.” Wolf just shrugged, as they were walking they saw Halloween decorations, Wolf thought it was amusing. Then they came across a brick wall and a, well Wolf wasn’t completely sure what it was but it looked like a power generator. Tool Shed walked over to him, “How are we going to get up there?”

Wolf took off his backpack, “Hold this.” Tool Shed took it with a confused expression on his face, Wolf took a few steps back before he ran at the wall and jumped on top of it. Tool Shed handed him his backpack and Wolf pulled him over the wall before they both landed on the other side. “That was pretty easy, let’s keep moving.”

They soon came across another area with TV screens and Chaos said another speech, Wolf stopped paying attention until minions, human ones, came out of nowhere.

*One fight with Chaos minions later*  
One growl from Wolf had the dogs running, they knew he was an alpha and that he was strong. If he was pissed they didn’t want to stick around and see what happened, so they ran with their tails between their legs. The growl went unnoticed by the heroes and Coon thought it was because they were scared of him.

Wolf rolled his eyes before they moved on, after a while they came across a truck being wrapped in aluminum foil. One, what the fuck, two, why, three, what even? Super Craig looked at him, “Why would Chaos want to wrap an entire truck in aluminum foil?”

Then Call Girl showed up, “That’s not the problem, is aluminum foil really what you guys are concerned with.” Wolf had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, this was just getting even more stupid by the second. Call Girl looked at him, “You were right about the italian restaurant new kid, the owner is part of a new crime syndicate.”

After the heroes said some bullshit Call Girl continued, “There’s someone new in town who’s bringing all the crime families together.” Yet another interruption from the heroes happened before Call Girl could finish what she was saying. “Check out storage facility 56-d new kid.” After she tossed him a phone and said to call her if he needed help before she left.

Coon said something Wolf wasn’t paying attention to but he knew it was stupid so he rolled his eyes and continued on his way. They walked into a storage facility where they were met with laughter as a bunch of red legos blocked the front entrance to the storage unit. It wasn’t long before another fight started and Wolf was hoping that this didn’t last long.

*After fighting general Disarray*  
Coon smashed the remote and all of the legos started gathering on the floor of the storage unit. Coon was about to celebrate their victory when he saw that Super Craig was trapped by the legos, seriously, they’re legos. They all started freaking out and Wolf rolled his eyes, he set his backpack down near the wall and looked at where Super Craig was.

Wolf got a running start and jumped over the legos, he landed on the other side of the legos and looked at Super Craig. “I apologize in advance for this.” Before Super Craig could question what he was going to do Wolf grabbed his shirt and threw him to the other side. The heroes looked shocked but Wolf jumped and used the latter to spring off of, he jumped over the heroes heads before landing.

He brushed some imaginary dust off of his suit, “Now that that’s over we can keep moving.”


	8. Decisions

Wolf climbed up the latter with Human Kite and Wolf sighed, looks like he’d have to do some free running. Wolf took the hamster out of it’s hamster ball and held it close to his chest before he took a running leap and began to run along the rooftops. When he got to the one he was sure he was looking for he stopped, he put the hamster back in it’s hamster ball before he kept going.

He once again made his way through the maze of storage units which got fucking annoying. Then he saw Coon standing next to a storage unit, “I hear cats.” Wolf could hear them to, he could also smell them, it set him on edge and his eyes had probably turned to slits, hopefully no one would notice.

Wolf opened up the storage unit and four guys were inside, one of them looked at him, “Oh my god, that’s the vigilante.”

Coon posed, “That’s right, the Coon.”

Another guy spoke, “And some fat kid too.”

Wolf laughed a bit at the insult as they continued to talk, then a fight broke out once again.

*After the fight*  
Wolf quickly got to all of the cats and got them out, he wasn’t leaving them a second time. After that he literally threw the guys out of the entrance to the storage unit, Wolf was about to get out when something exploded. His arm and side got burned a bit but he growled before jumping out of the roaring flames.

After he was outside he made sure he wasn’t on fire, his new burns hurt like hell but he was okay at least. The others stared at him, at least he had left his backpack outside the unit before the fight so the hamster was okay. The cats laid on the ground near him and he smiled just a little before they ran off, probably to hide.

Wolf saw the others looking at him, “What?”

Captain Diabetes looked shocked, “You could have been killed in there!”

“I also could have been killed when I got stabbed and yet I’m still alive.” Wolf knew he’d have to fix his shirt after this, for now he had to bandage up his wounds. “I’m going to take care of these burns, I’ll be back in a minute.” Wolf walked away and found a place to hide before he took care of his wounds with the bandages in his backpack.

After taking care of his burns and wrapping the stab wound again just in case he took some pain medication and was good to go. Wolf looked at the keypad as Call Girl tried to hack it, Wolf just pressed the right code the first time and it opened. Wolf opened the door as Call Girl looked at him in shock, Wolf actually knew how to hack, he was good with machines.

Now they had to fight more minions, Wolf was getting a bit irritated, he was already injured and didn’t need to get hurt even more.

*After fighting the minions*  
Wolf was completely pissed now, if he didn’t have control over his animal side he might kill someone. There were even dogs, he growled and they ran off just like last time, he didn’t want to fight them. Not only that but it meant that they had less enemies to fight so it was a win win situation.

Wolf climbed up the ladder to the roof of the building and he took a minute to feel the light breeze and smell the air. Wolf walked to the edge of the building, people were loading red legos into trucks. Wolf face palmed, then he looked at the moon and he resisted the urge to howl, that was another instinct he had.

Every night without fail he’d feel the urge to howl at the moon, he did that when he was younger and found that he actually sounded like a wolf when he howled. Then Coon commented on the trucks full of legos and another speech was given by Chaos which pissed Wolf off, a lot. Then he came out in a tin foil suit and Wolf rolled his eyes as another fight started.

*After the fight*  
Wolf had once again growled when the dogs were the only thing let, they ran away and the rest of the suit fell apart. Wolf was satisfied with the results, now to wrap this whole thing up, the others took Chaos back to base. After a surprisingly touching conversation between Tool Shed and Human Kite it was time to get to the Coon Lair.

Chaos talked about who hired him without giving a name and Coon seemed to think of something. “Oh my god, could it be, no, it’s impossible.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow as Human kite spoke, “What’s impossible?”

“There’s only one person I know of who can disguise himself so easily, and it’s the same person that might have a motive for tearing South Park apart.”

Mosquito looked confused, “Who?”

Coon turned to look at them, “Mitch Connor.” It was soon revealed that Mitch Connor was a hand puppet Coon had made way before Wolf had moved to South Park. Wolf could literally smell the lie from where he was, people do certain things when they lie and Wolf knew how to tell when someone was lying.

Wolf tuned Coon out until Coon let them all leave, Wolf was glad to be out of there, he had something to do. Wolf quickly returned home to put his new hamster in his cage before he jumped out the window and set out again. He headed into town and found who he was looking for, he was looking for any of the Freedom Pals but he found Mysterion.

Wolf sat on the roof of a building, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Mysterion looked up from where he was, he was in an alley, Wolf jumped down from where he was and looked at him. “Just so you know, I’m not here to fight.”

Mysterion gave him a suspicious look, “Then why are you here?”

Wolf took a phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Mysterion, “I believe you wanted this back.”

Mysterion caught the phone and looked at it, “Doctor Timothy’s phone, why are you giving this to me?”

Wolf shrugged, “Who knows, I stole that back earlier today, I planned on giving it back before now but luck wasn’t on my side I guess.”

Mysterion looked confused, “Why are you with the Coon and Friends, you’d fit in better with the Freedom pals. The first time we fought you even defended us while making fun of your own team. I can help you switch over if you’ll let me.”

Wolf shook his head, “You don’t understand, I never had a choice, the only small decision I made ended up being the wrong one. If I ever joined you, it would mean that something changed, it would be up to you to figure out what.”

Wolf started to walk away and Mysterion quietly gasped, “Where did those burns on your shirt come from?”

Wolf turned to look at him again, “There was a fire and I dragged a few people out of the flames, I ended up getting burned.” There was more meaning behind the second part of Wolf’s words but before Mysterion could ask Wolf reacted. He jumped from wall to wall before reaching the roof of the buildings and he ran across them before getting home.

The next day at school was even worse, apparently some of the older students decided that they didn’t like him. He had been bullied in a lot of his other schools so he was used to this happening by now. Of course he had to be a smart ass so they beat him up even more, they even split Wolf’s lip and it was bleeding.

Wolf wiped the blood off and left the school, he was being called to the Coon Lair and he was already a bit late. Wolf quickly changed into his costume and went to the Coon Lair, the other heroes were going to yell at him for being late until they saw his face. A bruise on his cheek, a busted lip, and a cut over his left eye because of some sharp metal the kids had pushed him into.

He could have easily beat them but in the past that had gotten him in trouble so he took the hits. Wolf waved off their concern, the bruise was already healing thanks to his quick recovery, one of the side effects. It would be gone in a few hours, the busted lip and cut were a different matter, he had a lot of injuries now.

Wolf just sat down and after a quick meeting he went to do a bunch of random ass missions. Call Girl asked to meet him, that stupid hand puppet said to meet him, this was not a good day. Wolf went to meet Mitch Connor and, as it turned out, some ‘ninjas’ wanted to kill him because Mitch hired them to.

*After fighting the ninjas*  
Now Wolf was just pissed off, these guys tried to kill him and they didn’t succeed at all, he just broke their swords with his claws. That ended up making them run away like scared children and Wolf left like nothing happened. Now he had to go meet Call Girl, when he got there she just complained about her phone being turned off.

Wolf went to D-mobile with her and he smelled crab, he wanted to attack them and after pushing Wendy out of the store he did. He would have torn them apart but he didn’t know if he’d lose control or not, at least the employees were unconscious. Wolf let Wendy inside again and they helped the workers who were starting to wake up again.

Wolf felt good now, letting his animal side take over once in awhile was nice, he had more control after he did. Then he was called back to the Coon Lair, the first meeting was just to tell everyone to work on finding leads but this one was to come up with a plan. Wolf sighed as he made his way to the Coon Lair, again, at least the bruise was almost gone and he put a bandage over the cut.

When he sat down Coon started speaking, “Coon Friends, these are dark times, we now know Scrambles, the missing cat, is part of a larger conspiracy. We also know that the fucking Freedom Pals have more information about this conspiracy then we do.” Wolf started to tune them out until he heard someone say that they were going to send a spy into the Freedom Pals base.

Everyone turned to Wolf before he could protest, Chaos said he’d help him get inside and Wolf left. He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t want to do this, the only reason he was is because they’d make him if he didn’t do it on his own. The first thing they had to do was go to Chaos’s house, after they got there Chaos got one of his hamsters.

It was just his luck that Chaos’s father locked them in his room, Wolf wasn’t going to let this shit happen. Wolf pushed off from the wall and used his claws to cut the wires in the lock, they were free to leave after that. Wolf and Chaos left the room and walked downstairs, now they had to fight Chaos’s father, fun. (Sarcasm)

*After the fight*  
Wolf left the house and the two made their way to the Freedom Pals base, he really didn’t want to do this. To bad he didn’t have a choice, he never had a choice.


	9. The Police Station

The two walked inside the largest house in the whole fucking town, good god, they were like the X-Men. They walked over to the Freedom Pals door and Wolf used to bookcase to get to the wires and cut them with his claws. He got hurt by the electricity but it didn’t hurt for long, he was used to pain so it didn’t bother him.

They walked inside and Wolf realized that he hadn’t taken his pain medication, the pain hit him like a ton of bricks and it hurt like hell. His stab wound still hadn’t healed because it reopened several times, his burns were still healing, and the recent beating from those kids wasn’t helping. He could smell his own blood, his bandages needed to be changed but he couldn’t take care of his wounds at the moment.

Not even ten seconds after they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mysterion and the one they called Tupperware were the first to show up. Mysterion looked at them, “What are you doing here?”

Chaos yelled in surprise which make Wolf wince because of how loud it was. They hadn’t seemed to realize that there were bandages on his arm, either that or they didn’t care to comment on it. Chaos spoke to the heroes and Tool Shed looked a bit concerned, he had even more wounds then yesterday night.

Wolf hid the fact that he was in pain and after a bit he tuned back into the conversation when Timothy came from behind a curtain. Timothy took one look at Wolf and he seemed shocked, concerned, and even a bit angry. “Wolf, why do you have bandages on your arm?”

Tool Shed spoke before Wolf could, “Those aren’t the only wounds he has.”

Wolf quickly glared at him, “I’m fine, it’s nothing serious.”

Tool Shed glared at him, “Second degree burns and a stab wound aren’t serious?”

The Freedom Pals seemed shocked but Wolf just rolled his eyes, “I have a high pain tolerance, this is nothing.”

Doctor Timothy looked concerned but he decided to move away from the subject. “This is a shocking change of heart for you Professor, you really wish to help Wolf switch franchises?”

After Chaos panicked a bit and he made up some lies to get the others to believe them while Wolf tuned them out once again. He tuned back in when Timothy came up to him, “We’re sending Tupperware on a very important mission today, you can help him with that mission.”

Tupperware looked slightly irritated, “I don’t need back up, especially not a newbie.”

Wolf rolled his eyes as Timothy pacified him, it was decided that Wolf would go on the mission. After Timothy disappeared behind the curtain again Wolf and Chaos were left to hang out for a minute. Tweek told Wolf to meet him and Craig at the school for the counseling and Wolf nodded before Tweek walked away.

Wolf got the location for the mission and he mentally sighed, he left the base and found the bathroom. After changing his bandages and taking some pain medication he left to go to where the mission was. He walked there and he instantly hated it, they were at the old folks home, he didn’t hate older people, he just hated something else.

A smell that he could only describe as death hung in the air, it made all of his instincts scream to stay away. If death was around there was a chance that it could be dangerous, however he pushed his instincts aside and walked in. Apparently they were here for community service, the people in the home didn’t seem to thrilled.

Not even five seconds after the song started the old folks got irritated, Wolf suddenly heard one shout from the back. “We want to hear the piano.”

Tupperware and Tweek looked at each other, “I can’t play the piano.” Tweek said.

Tupperware looked a bit nervous, “Neither can I.” Wolf sighed quietly before he walked over to the piano and looked at the keys, everyone waited to see what he’d do. Wolf put his fingers on the right keys and began to play a piano song called Redemption by a youtuber called Syts. Mysterion walked in just as Wolf began to play, Wolf hadn’t noticed though, he was too busy playing.

By the end some people were crying and they all clapped, Wolf then realized that, yes, he just did that. They were then allowed to leave and Wolf face palmed, “I just did that, why did I do that?”

Tupperware smiled, “Hey, at least it was good.”

Wolf just shook his head, “Sure, let’s go with that.” Wolf was just glad that he didn’t have to fight anyone this time, he rubbed his eyes and and mentally sighed.

Mysterion had his phone in his hand, “I’m sure the other would like to see it, I actually liked it.” Wolf stared at him for a second before he walked over to a wall and proceeded to hit his head on it. Tweek had to walk over and pull him away from the wall so he’d stop and Mysterion called Timothy.

Wolf was officially a Freedom Pal, he felt horrible for tricking them, he didn’t want to do this. It sucked that Coon had been tapping into his phone, he heard everything, Wolf couldn’t do a damn thing. Wolf got a call from the counselor to meet him at the school gym, Wolf walked there while he fought to keep his ears up.

He got to the school and he sat in a chair, he was to wrapped up in his own mind to say anything. Before he knew it he was supposed to fight some of the counselors helpers and Wolf sighed, he hated today.

*After the fight*  
Wolf got a message from Chaos to meet him at the bank and he walked there, after losing his house and playing a game to get it back he sighed. Now he had to go to the Coon Lair, he got there and sat down, he only half listened to what they were doing. He had no clue what to do, for the first time in a long time, he had no clue what to do and he hated it.

He was smart, he should be able to figure out what to do in this situation but his brain didn’t want to work. Wolf was brought back to reality when he heard that the police arrested Classi, he was going to tear their throats out. He just barely stopped himself from growling, after he could leave he walked home, he was going to get Classi out of there.

Wolf had changed before he left Coons house, his parents were upstairs fighting once again. There were even empty alcohol bottles everywhere. Wine bottles, beer bottles, even vodka and whiskey as well as an assortment of others that Wolf never liked to see. It made Wolf want to throw up but he just grabbed a garbage bag and threw them away before getting something to eat.

It was dark by the time he went to his room, his parents had busted in three seconds after he walked in. Wolf took the beating, even though it hurt like hell, and he cried on the floor for a few minutes after it happened. What he didn’t know yet was that Mysterion had come to get him for the mission and saw the whole thing.

Then he saw Wolf’s parents go into their room and start drinking and doing drugs, it was worse then at his house. At least everyone knew his family was fucked up but it had gotten better for him, none of them guessed that this was happening to Wolf. Wolf got up from the floor and managed to lay on his bed, he didn’t even pull the covers over himself.

Mysterion hated to do this but they had to get going, he also wanted to make sure Wolf was okay. Mysterion got to his window and Wolf felt another presence nearby, he got up quickly and got ready to fight. When he saw that it was Mysterion he lowered his defenses, “You could’ve just used the front door, or called me.”

Mysterion was surprised that Wolf could act normal after what happened but he didn’t let it phase him. “I saw what your parents did.”

Wolf’s eyes widened a fraction before he looked at Mysterion seriously, “If you tell anyone I’ll be pissed.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell the others so they can help.”

“Because this is my problem, the only thing you know is that they beat me, you don’t know why.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“I can’t, there’s a lot of things I want to tell others, about this, about a hell of a lot of stuff, but I can’t.” Mysterion saw the sadness and pain in Wolf’s eyes before Wolf grabbed his backpack, “I’m going to go change, you can either stay here or wait outside.”

Wolf left his room and went to the bathroom to change, he changed his bandages and took some medicine before he went back to his room. Mysterion was currently looking at his hamster, “Isn’t this one of Chaos’s minions?”

“Was, I own him now, I decided to call him Reaper, don’t ask why.” Mysterion nodded and Wolf sighed, “Come on, we’ve got to go, just try to be quiet.” Wolf and Mysterion exited the room and they could hear Wolf’s parents arguing again. Wolf snuck downstairs and got to the front door, “At least it’s unlocked this time.”

Wolf opened the door and they walked to the police station, Mysterion didn’t say much but Wolf knew he wanted to. Wolf stopped after they got near the community center and Mysterion gave him a strange look. “I know you're worried but don’t be, I’m a lot tougher then I look, just forget about it.”

Wolf hesitated for a second, “After this is over you're going to find out about one of the things I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to say that I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have if I had a choice.” Before Mysterion could say anything Wolf continued walking and they got to the police station.

The others were outside and right as Mysterion was going over his plan the Coon and Friends showed up. Wolf had to force his ears not to go back, after they agreed to work together for once the Coon and Friends went up the fire escape. Wolf and Mysterion looked through the window and the cops headed upstairs, it was time to go.

Wolf and Tupperware headed in first, the cop freaked out and his gun went off, Wolf shook his head as the bullet went through the cops chest. Wolf kicked the doors in since they were locked and he sauntered in while the cops inside freaked out. Wolf got pissed, he wasn’t up for dealing with this shit tonight, he was going to get Classi out of here and end this shit.

*After fighting the cops*  
Wolf cracked his knuckles, “Let’s get going before more of them show up.” The other followed him and they were stopped by one of the cops, after a speech about how cops aren’t racist one saw Tupperware and tried to shoot him. Wolf pulled him out of the way before the bullet could hit him and Wolf’s eyes turned to slits as he glared at them.

Wolf walked over to the stairs and saw that there was a turret, he’d have to get to the switch if he wanted to turn it off. Wolf jumped to where the switch was without getting in the line of fire for the turret and he shut it off. He couldn’t just turn off the second one though, the switch was broken, Wolf sighed in irritation.

He ran up the stairs while in the line of fire for the turret, he dodged most of the bullets but one hit his leg. Wolf got to the wires and slashed them with his claws, he was in pain but at least it was relatively safe now. The others ran up to him and Tweek yelled in shock, “There’s a bullet in your leg.”

Wolf managed to stand, “Yup, now let's keep moving before someone else gets shot at.” Once they got through the door Wolf took out his medical kit and his medical tools, he had been shot before. He got the bullet out and stitched it up before wrapping it and standing again, this wasn’t going to be fun.

They walked through the next door and there were people in the cells, Wolf could assure you that most, if not all, of them were innocent. Wolf tried to open the cells but cops came in and he had to fight them, at least his leg injury didn’t prevent him from fighting.

*After fighting the cops, again*  
Wolf got the card to open the cells from one of the guards and he got everyone out but Classi wasn’t there. He had to find her, something was setting him on edge and he wanted to know what it was. After they continued on their way they were stopped by more turrets, Wolf made the others leave for a few minutes.

He jumped up and tore the turret out of the ceiling, without power it was useless, now for the other one. He tore the second turret out of the ceiling and he let the others in, his leg was killing him at the moment. Some people say the pain is all in your head when you get shot, nope, it was real and it hurt like hell.

In the next room someone was supposed to be monitoring the security cameras but Wolf could tell he was doing, well, let’s say other things. Wolf snuck up behind him easily and knocked him out using a pressure point, he had gotten bored and learned about pressure points in his spare time. Wolf slashed the wires for the security door and they got through, his hand stung from the electricity but oh well.

Wolf had to sit through another speech about how cops aren’t bad, not all of them were, but the ones in this town weren’t innocent. The Coon and Friends, as well as the Freedom Pals, ran in and Wolf sent a death glare at the police chief. He seemed a bit shaken by it and he got up before backing away to a metal door, Wolf had a bad feeling about this.

The police chief closed the door behind them and Mysterion looked pissed, “This is a trap.” Wolf glared at the police chief as he said he was sorry, Wolf had a hard time believing that, and he opened the metal door he was next to. Wolf recognized the guy from the news, Jared, a pedophile, oh shit, this wasn’t good.

Wolf would kill this guy if he touched any of the others, he wasn’t going to let this happen. Jared looked at them and Wolf got in a defensive stance in front of the others, Jared flinched.


	10. The Plan

*After the fight*  
Wolf managed to make sure that Jared didn’t get anywhere near the others which was good. Wolf was pretty sure that Jared was scared of Wolf, whenever he growled Jared flinched and took a few steps back. None of the others really noticed that he growled but Wolf didn’t give a shit if they did or not.

After Jared told them the code for the door, because Wolf glared at him and threw him in his cell. Wolf closed the door and walked over to the elevator door before typing in the code, the elevator door opened and everyone stepped inside. Wolf leaned against the side of the elevator and Mysterion looked at him, “You okay Wolf?”

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt that much.”

Human Kite looked at him, “What doesn’t hurt that much?”

Tweek answered, “He got shot in the leg.” Wolf thanked whatever twisted god that existed that the elevator door opened at that exact moment. Wolf froze as soon as the door opened, he smelled blood, rotting meat, and death, it was a sickening smell. He could also hear something else, screams, there was also some sort of weird chanting.

Wolf walked over to the gate and looked at the lock, Super Craig looked at the gate, “Looks like we need a key.” Wolf took something out of his bag, it was a small black case filled with lock picking tools. Wolf began to work on the lock and after a minute it opened, Wolf put the tools in his backpack and walked inside.

The chanting was getting louder, the smell was getting worse, and Wolf’s senses were telling him to stay on guard and to be ready to run. They got to where several cops were holding people hostage, African American people, Wolf glare at the cop. After a speech about how they weren’t racist he said they probably assumed that H. P. Lovecraft was racist.

Wolf crossed his arms, “H. P. Lovecraft was racist.”

The cop looked at him, “Oh shit really, how racist?”

“Really racist, people in his time period were racist but he was even more racist then other people. He constantly defended his views against people that called him out for being racist, his own wife constantly talked to him about it. He was beyond racist, even for his time, so unless you’ve got something to defend him I’d say you're all a bunch of racist pricks.”

The Cop glared at him before Wolf heard a familiar voice, “Yo, it’s my homeboys! Get me out of here, these guys are crazy!”

Wolf growled at the cops, “You fucked up.”

*Not long after the fight started*  
One of the cops tried to push Classi into the pit Wolf caught her and set her on her feet. He told her to get away from the pit before he ran back into the fight, these cops were going down.

*After the fight*  
While the Coon and Friends were celebrating getting Scrambles Classi actually hugged Wolf. “I can’t believe you actually did it, thank you, I feel like I’m finally safe in this shit hole town.”

Wolf smiled a little, “I said I’d protect you didn’t I?” Classi smiled before she left, now to deal with the aftermath of this whole thing, the Freedom Pals would finally find out that he had tricked them. Wolf couldn’t force his ears to stand up, they were folded back due to his sadness and guilt.

He walked out the front door with the Coon and Friends feeling worse then he had in a long time. There was only one time he had felt this bad but that was a long time ago, yet it was still familiar. The crushing weight that felt like it would drag him into the depths of hell, the sadness that made him want to die because of what he had, or hadn’t, done.

Mysterion and the other Freedom Pals walked out of the police station not long after they did. “Wait, what’s going on, where are you taking that cat?”

Coon smirked, “Oh, uh, yeah, sorry Freedom Pals, there’s certain intel we have that we can’t share with you, it’s classified.”

“That’s because we’ve been tricked.” Wolf’s blood ran cold now, if his guilt wasn’t bad before it definitely was now. Coon wasn’t happy to see Timothy either but it was for a whole different reason from Wolf’s. “Wolf played us, Freedom Pals, wanting to join our side was a ruse.”

Mysterion looked at Wolf, the teen’s eyes were hidden because of his hair but he looked sad, maybe even angry. That’s when everything clicked in Mysterion’s head, Wolf said he’d find out, that he didn’t want to do it, that he wouldn’t have if he had a choice. “Professor, he didn’t play us, Wolf warned me about it, those assholes made him do it.”

Everyone looked from Wolf to Mysterion and back again, Mysterion looked straight at Timothy. “You can read my mind if you don’t believe me.” Timothy read Mysterion’s mind and saw that it was true, but he also saw what happened between Wolf and his parents. Timothy looked absolutely shocked and horrified, Mysterion motioned for him not to say anything and Timothy reluctantly nodded.

Coon looked at Wolf, “You warned them, why?”

Wolf got angry, he had his animal side under control but he had to be careful now. “Why do you think, I didn’t want to lie to them, stealing phones and lying to others just to get a lead isn’t right.”

“So you're acting all high and might now, the only thing you’ve done since you got here is get in our way.”

“You're the ones that came to me asking for help, I’ll gladly leave if that’s how you feel.”

Timothy cut in, “That’s enough, Wolf only started helping the Freedom Pals today and he’s already done a lot. He’s gotten several injuries helping all of us, he should not be treated this way after all of that. I think it’s time that you saw what I was working on, this fighting needs to end.”

The two groups of heroes followed Timothy to the Freedom Pals base, Wolf stayed at the back of the group. After what felt like the longest walk ever they finally got there and Mysterion had Wolf sit down because of his injuries. Timothy nodded to Tupperware who took out a remote and the purple curtains were drawn back.

Wolf didn’t care about the plans but the others did, Wolf hid his smile, they all looked happy. The only one that didn’t was Coon, Wolf thought he looked a little angry when he saw the plan. Wolf’s senses told him to keep an eye on him, of course that’s hard to do when you're so tired you can hardly stay awake.

The heroes eventually agreed to be one team, the Freedom Pals even asked Wolf if he was still going to work with them. Wolf agreed and they all made a circle, put their hands in the middle, and said the Freedom Pals moto. They even moved so Wolf could be a part of it, much to his amusement and slight confusion.

Then they dispersed and Wolf looked at the plan again, Doctor Timothy looked at him, “I’m planning on including you as well Wolf. Once I add you into the plans it’ll finally be complete and we can start making them a reality.”

Wolf hummed, “No thanks.”

The heroes looked shocked and Mysterion asked what they were all thinking, “Don’t you want to be a part of this?”

“Honestly, no, I don’t want movies or a TV show, I don’t care about being famous or anything like that. To tell you the truth, I’d rather stick to the shadows and stay out of stuff like this, it’s better that way.” None of the heroes knew what to say, Wolf’s phone beeped and he looked at it, he hid his shock and slight fear as he put his phone away.

“I have to go, I’ll see you later I guess.” Wolf got up as he was talking and left the base, he went to the bathroom and took care of his wounds before changing. He ran across the rooftops to get home and when he opened the door his parents looked furious. After a severe beating, which opened up some of his wounds, he went to his room, he needed sleep.


	11. The Lab

Wolf woke up in the morning and smelled something odd, his sleep clouded brain couldn’t make out what it was though. He walked out of his room and figured out what the smell was, there was blood everywhere. He looked in his parents room, the living room, and finally, the kitchen, there was so much blood that it didn’t seem possible.

Wolf’s parents were gone, he hadn’t heard a thing last night because he was so tired, they were gone because he hadn’t protected them. Wolf vaguely heard the news from the TV, Mitch Connor had announced his bid for mayor, none of that really clicked in Wolf’s brain though. Wolf changed into his hero costume after Mysterion told everyone to meet at the Freedom Pals base.

When he was outside Classi called him to thank him again and told him to call her if he needed help. Wolf couldn’t help but smile just a little before he hung up and went to the Freedom Pals base. Everything was sort of a haze at the moment, his parents were missing and he couldn’t seem to do much.

By the time that he got to the base his mind had cleared, he couldn’t tell the others and drag them into this, he had to do something to help them. When he got to the base he saw that the plans were destroyed, he was shocked but then he growled, he was pissed.

While the others were asking who would do this Wolf looked at it closely and noticed something. “Hey.” They all looked at him, “Don’t those look like claw marks?”

Coon narrowed his eyes at him, “And you have claws.”

Wolf thought for a second, “Doesn’t this place have security cameras?”

Tupperware nodded, “Yeah but whoever broke in shut them off.”

Wolf tsked, “Damn, I guess we could-”

Wolf was cut off by a bing from a device, they all looked at the computer, Mysterion walked closer, “Yes Seri.” There was a video message, the video began to play and Wolf’s parents were shown on the screen, tied to chairs. Wolf froze, his blood ran cold and his mind was racing as he tried to figure out how he could find them.

By the end of the video Wolf was pissed, if he was going to find his parents he had to work fast. Human Kite rounded on Coon while Wolf sat at the computer, he typed furiously, he was working on two things at once. Wolf heard Mysterion as he was completing the last things for each task, “You have five seconds, Cartman.”

Wolf continued to work as Coon ran out of the base, Wolf added the last few details and looked at Timothy. “I need you to check this.”

Timothy looked at him curiously before seeing what he was doing on the computer, he had recreated the plan. Timothy looked at him in shock and, possibly, wonder, “If anything is wrong with it then try and fix it.”

Wolf ran up the stairs before stopping when Chaos spoke, “Where are you going?”

Wolf looked at him, “To get my parents back.”

Wolf went outside and waited for a few seconds before he got a call, “Alright Wolf, I’m gonna tell you where to go and you're going to go there on foot. The first one is easy, go to the place where people get their coffee fix.” Wolf hung up and looked at his phone as he ran to the coffee shop, he had set up a tracker when he was in the base, it would track where the calls were coming from.

Wolf got a call that said to go inside and talk to the person in a red shirt, Wolf walked into the coffee shop and found the guy. Wolf went up to him and the guy recognized him, then the guys phone rang, he handed Wolf his phone saying that the call was for him. Wolf took the phone, “You did well, but now I’m gonna make things a little harder on you.”

“Instead of telling you where to go, I’m giving you a riddle, you ready? A place where death comes in all shapes and sizes, go into this store to find what your prize is.” Wolf hung up and tossed the guy his phone before running out of the shop, this was bad, he needed to find his parents. The only problem was that a bunch of the people he had fought were waiting for him, god damn it.

*After the fight*  
Wolf growled, he wasn’t going to get anywhere if this kept happening, he needed to hurry, before something happened. Wolf knew exactly where to go, the gun shop, he had seen it on the map but hadn’t been there. Wolf walked inside and he got a call, “So, you solved my riddle huh, you're not as dumb as I thought. You see the guy standing over there, take a selfie with him, do it now or your mom is going to suffer.”

Wolf walked over to the guy and, despite the fact that he didn’t want to, took a selfie with him. “You're getting close Wolf, but to find me you're going to have to solve one more riddle. I am a place where seats hang from chains, part desert, part jungle, where happiness reigns.”

Wolf looked at his phone, the next call should be the last one he needs, he could find Coon after that. Wolf ran out of the gun shop and to the playground, he wished he were faster but with an injured leg he couldn’t go any faster. Wolf finally arrived at the playground and he got another call, “How did you solve my riddle, god you're so smart, wow, I’m so jelly.”

Wolf rolled his eyes, who the hell says that, he didn’t know and he didn’t care, he wanted his parents back. After being told to talk to a woman and take a selfie with her he did, now he could find that bastard. Wolf looked at the location and called the others, “He’s at the community center, I’m heading there now.”

Wolf ran to the community center, his leg hurt a lot and he was pretty sure he tore his stitches but he had to hurry. Wolf got to the community center and they went inside, Coon was standing there using his hand puppet while talking. You could hardly tell he was the one talking but Wolf knew it was him, he was pissed the hell off.

*After fighting Coon*  
Coon pretended that Mitch Connor disappeared and Wolf growled, the others took Coon to the base and Wolf had his hands clenched into fists. Mysterion put a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll find them, they might have hurt you but you obviously care about them, we’ll find them.”

Mysterion walked away and Wolf calmed down and sighed, “This is all my fault. I did it again, they got hurt because of me, damn it, damn it all to hell.”

Wolf walked out of the community center and he walked to the base, his leg was starting to bleed. When Wolf got there the others were trying to get Coon to tell them where his parents were. Mysterion had Wolf sit again and Wolf glared at Coon who suddenly stopped and looked around.

“Stop it.”

Human Kite looked confused, “Stop what?”

“Whatever you're doing to make me uncomfortable, I don’t like it, stop it.” Wolf smirked, it was a fight or flight instinct, Coon’s instincts were telling him that a predator animal was around. Wolf could smell Coon’s panic, the fact that he couldn’t move made him freak out even more.

After several minutes Coon broke, “The cats, Connor said something about making the cats more powerful. That’s it, he must want to genetically alter the cats.”

Wolf froze when he heard that, Coon took a deep breath to calm himself down while Wolf sat completely still. His hand trembled just a bit, he needed to stay calm, he couldn’t save his parents if he was freaking out. Wolf took out his phone, “They give tours at the lab starting at ten, it’s only about four now.”

Wolf got up and went to the nearest computer, “I’ll hack into the cameras, if anyone goes in or out of the lab I’ll know.”

Mysterion nodded, “We’ll leave our houses when it’s close to ten, once we do we’ll meet at the gate and go inside.”

Everyone nodded while Timothy looked at Wolf, “You can stay at the base until it’s time to leave if you want. You can keep an eye on the cameras and make sure everyone knows when to leave for the lab.”

Wolf nodded, he was still thinking about the fact that they were going to a genetics lab. It reminded him of what really happened when he was six, why he looks like he does, and why his parents hated him. The fear, the pain, and the misery were all still in his mind, even after all these years.

Wolf was so lost in thought that three hours passed like they were nothing, Wolf watched the cameras until it was nine fifteen. Wolf called the others, “Everyone start getting ready, we have forty-five minutes until we need to be at the lab.”

Wolf went to the bathroom and changed his bandages before taking some medicine and heading out. He got to the lab fifteen minutes before ten and the others showed up not long after. Wolf waited until exactly ten before nodding to Human Kite who pressed the button for the intercom.

The gate opened and they all walked to the lab, Wolf’s instincts said not to go but he ignored them. Mosquito walked alongside him, “Are you going to be okay?”

“I will be once all of this is over.”

Mysterion looked at them, “Is something wrong?”

Mosquito looked at Mysterion, “Wolf’s kryptonite is scientists and doctors, I think labs are a part of it to.”

Wolf just clenched his hands into fists, “Let’s just get this over with, the sooner we get in there the sooner everyone can go home.” They finally got to the front door and a strangely dressed man opened the door and they all went inside. As soon as Wolf looked at the things they were working on he shuddered, imagine being the test subject.

As Doctor Mephesto was talking Wolf had to stop himself from growling, this guy was an idiot. Once they were in the tram Mephesto continued to talk about what they were doing, it was pissing Wolf off. This was wrong, being on this side of things was better then being the one that was poked and prodded.

Mephesto looked at him for a minute and Wolf saw that something had occurred to the doctor. Wolf was hoping that it wasn’t what he thought it was, he wasn’t going to deal with any shit, especially when it came to that. Wolf felt himself shake a little, he took several deep breaths and Mysterion put a hand on his shoulder.

Wolf told himself to focus, once he found his parents he could leave and everything would be fine. Once they got to the fourth floor Wolf saw the mutant versions of the kids he had to fight a few times. This was wrong, this was all wrong, these scientists only thought about if they could, not of they should.

Wolf could give you the answer, plain and simple, you shouldn’t, they had no idea what they were messing with. They continued on with the tour, they had finally reached the altered cats.


	12. Snake

Wolf looked around at the cats, they weren’t happy at all, he honestly couldn’t blame them for being so pissed off. He knew what it was like, he wished he could help but there was nothing he could do, these cats couldn’t be helped. Mephesto talked about the security grid before there was a rumbling and the lights went out.

The emergency lights came on soon enough and Mephesto said that the security grid had been shut down. Wolf’s instincts were screaming to run, he wished he could but the door was sealed shut, he couldn’t get out. Mitch Connor turned on the speakers to talk to them and Wolf covered his ears, the noise hurt his ears.

When it finally stopped Wolf saw that the cats had gotten out of their cages and were about to attack them. One growl from Wolf made them stop in their tracks, he growled even more threateningly and the cats cowered. They ran back into their cages and started shaking, Wolf walked over to the control panel, “Move.”

Mephesto moved and Wolf locked the cages again before the panel fried, probably Connor’s doing. “The panel is toast, I can’t use it to open the door.”

Tool Shed freaked out just a little, “So we’re trapped in here?”

Wolf growled low enough so they couldn’t hear, “Not quite.” Wolf walked over to the door and let his animal side out a little, he tore the metal rods that blocked the door out of the wall. After that he dug his claws into the middle of the two sliding, metal doors and he pried them open. The doors were trying to close again and Wolf held them to keep them apart, “Everyone move, I can’t hold these damn things forever.”

Wolf held the doors for everyone and when Timothy had to get through Wolf jumped to the top of the doors and held them open. When everyone was through Wolf leapt away from the doors and did a tuck and roll on the floor so he wouldn’t get hurt. Once the doors had closed themselves again Wolf turned to everyone, “We’ve got to move, if those cats escaped then at least a few other things did too.”

Mephesto lead them to the tram but it wouldn’t work, now someone had to get to the CPU on the third floor and hit the override switch. The other were about to start arguing about who should go when Wolf suddenly spoke, “I’ll go.”

Tweek looked at him like he was crazy, “What?”

“I can handle myself, I can get to the CPU and hit the switch, don’t even try arguing with me.” Wolf walked out the door and as soon as he did he smelled blood, chemicals, and other things he didn’t want to think about. Wolf covered his mouth and nose before he continued, he was fine with seeing it but smelling it was completely different.

Wolf had to jump over what looked like green acid and he got a call from Mephesto right after that. Mephesto said that the stairs were behind another metal door, hooray, the best part was that he couldn’t get to the battery. Wolf walked over to the door and pried it open, thank god another side effect was that he was strong, lifting weights didn’t hurt either.

Wolf got down the stairs and he headed to the door on the opposite side of the room, some of the mutants were nearby so he’d have to watch out for that. Right as he thought that a mutant showed up and Wolf growled, it echoes throughout the entire room, maybe even past that. The mutant got scared and ran off, their animal instincts told the mutants not to mess with him.

Wolf came to another room filled with mutants and they saw Wolf, he growled and the mutants once again ran away. He calmed himself down so he could stay in control before he moved on, he had to get to the CPU. Doctor Mephesto called saying that since the path was clear they could get to the CPU and they’d join him in a second.

When Wolf walked into the room with the CPU Coon was there, the others came in right after he did. Conner went on the typical villain rant before he showed them his plans, one part in particular set him on edge. Connor wanted to clone him and make him into a genetic mutant, Wolf growled lowly so no one could hear him.

Connor, or Coon, had no idea that they were playing with fire and Wolf was going to make sure that they got burned. Wolf took a picture of the plan when Connor wasn't paying attention, once he got out of there he could make sure people knew what Coon was doing. Not long after that Connor pushed a button and he, along with the CPU, sank into the floor and disappeared.

Mephesto wondered why he had put the CPU on a mobilized trap door, this was just great. Wolf was about to go to the ground level to get the tram working when Mephesto stopped him. "Wolf, I need to ask you a question."

Wolf looked at him, "Make it quick."

"You aren't just any normal person are you, your Doctor Manning's experiment."

Everyone gave Mephesto a confused look but Wolf glared at him, "How do you know that?"

"I was going over Manning's work this afternoon, I was trying to perfect my method for genetically altering things. Manning said he had created the perfect genetically altered human but he didn't say how. He just said that the experiment was called Wolf and he gave your description when he described the specimen."

Wolf looked him dead in the eye, "Yes, I'm one of Doctor Manning's experiments. That bastard took me from my home and spliced my DNA with a wolf's, a genetically altered human. What you don't know is that, that's not the whole story, that's not even the important part."

Mysterion gave Wolf a sad and confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Wolf sighed, "I guess you could say it's my real backstory, it's completely true, and very unpleasant. It started years ago, I was taken from my home during the night at the age of six and knocked out. When I woke up I was in Doctor Manning's lab, I was officially a test subject to create a genetically altered human."

"A few months later he brought in another subject that he called Snake, he called me Wolf. Neither of us knew why he called us that at the time, until about a year after we were taken. Before that they did tests on us, trying to figure out the best way to combine our DNA with an animals."

"After a whole year they finally did it, they combine me with a wolf, I'm sure you can guess what Snake was combined with. After that they observed us and tested us, seeing how well they had done, I was the first they altered, the perfect genetically altered human. My senses heightened, I became stronger, faster, and even more intelligent then I already was.”

"Snake wasn't so lucky, Snake became hostile, no one could get close or they'd risk getting bitten, or worse. In the end Snake was locked up, labeled a failed experiment and left in a cell to waste away. No one knows why I didn't end up like Snake, it could have been a number of things."

"Two years after being taken I was sitting in my cell when the sirens started blaring, Snake had escaped. Manning managed to open my cell just before he died, I ended up running into Snake when I tried to get out. We fought, I managed to win and Snake, well, Snake bit herself, the poison killed her within minutes."

"I managed to get out of the lab and I got home to my parents, they weren't to happy with how the experiments changed me. The wolf ears, the fangs, the claws, and my eyes are all real, they changed after my DNA was altered. The moral of the story, don't mess with things you don't understand, this is Manning's lab all over again."

"I was the only survivor last time, I could have told you that this would happen again. Scientists always ask if they can, they don't ask if they should, that lapse in judgement is what gets people killed. Take my advice and shut all of this down, I got lucky, the things that were created here weren't."

Wolf said the last part to Mephesto, the scientist seemed shocked and in denial. "But what we're doing here benefits science, we're doing good things here."

"The only thing you're doing is satisfying your own sick curiosity, this doesn't help anyone. Take it from someone that's been on the other side of the glass, this is wrong, you're playing with fire. If you have even a shred of humanity you'll stop all of this and tell others to do the same, this has already killed far too many people."

Wolf turned to leave, "I'm going to go to the ground level and get the tram working. Stay here and don't let anything in, keep the doors sealed no matter what." Wolf left the room and left everyone behind to wonder what exactly Wolf had been through.

Wolf jumped over more green acid and he saw that there was a part of the floor missing. Wolf jumped and used wires and pipes on the ceiling to get across, once he did that he went down to the second part. Thank god he could free run, if he couldn't this would probably be hard to do, and very dangerous.

Wolf came across a piece of metal bolted into the floor, he pried it out of the floor and climbed down the latter he found. Wolf saw that the mutant teenagers had gotten out, Mephesto called to tell him the same thing, Wolf rolled his eyes and continued walking. Wolf came across some of the mutants, they looked hungry, Wolf would feel a bit bad if he didn't have somewhere to be.

He growled at them and they took the food before running off, Wolf was getting tired of this. Wolf walked into the next room and he as horrified, his parents were in there, torn to shreds and killed. There was blood everywhere, it took every ounce of Wolf's will power not to throw up, it was horrible.

He had seen some pretty bad things when Snake killed everyone but seeing his parents like this was different. His father was missing his eyes, his mother was missing her tongue, their stomachs were torn open. Their internal organs were either ripped out or hanging out of their torn open skin.

Their arms and legs were either missing or bent at odd angles, their skin and muscles looked like they were clawed apart. You didn't even have to have sharp or fake claws to do that, it didn't make it any less horrible to see though. Wolf felt himself begin to cry, he never hated his parents, he still cared about them despite what they did to him.

After crying for several minutes he walked over to the elevator, he had managed to stop crying but he still wanted to. The only reason he didn’t was because he had to keep moving, the others needed him to get the tram running. Wolf found the CPU and he got the tram running, while Wolf waited for the tram he leaned against a wall and slid down it.

He sat on the floor and laid on arm over his stomach, he was tired now, he wondered if he could just stay here. Maybe one of the mutants would come by and kill him, he wouldn’t fight them if that happened, he didn’t want to move anymore. Wolf then heard the tram and he sighed, he couldn’t stop yet, he had to make sure they all got out.

Wolf stayed where he was as the tram came down and eventually stopped, the others saw him and panicked a bit. They ran over to him and Mysterion was the first to reach him, “Are you okay?”

Wolf mentally sighed, “Not really, let’s just get out of here.” Wolf got up and he lead them towards the exit. They were all worried but they could ask what was going on when they were safe, away from mutant teenagers. They had talked about what Wolf told them and they all agreed that he was their friend, not a failed science experiment like the mutants running around the building.

As they were heading to the exit Connor stopped them, “I don’t think so, you came all this way just to die Coon and Friends.”

Wolf growled, “Not as long as I’m still breathing you son of a bitch, and it’s Freedom Pals mother fucker.” After Connor and Human Kite argued about it for several seconds Coon pretended that he had put a hand over Connor’s mouth to stop him from talking.

“Careful guys, he’s got some kind of super weapon.” Wolf growled again before his senses said that something dangerous was close by, this wasn’t good.

Wolf tuned out the conversation until he heard something odd, “Then Wolf had to come along and try to stop me for good. I had no choice but to find my own new kid.”

Timothy had a serious look on his face, “What have you done Eric.”

“Simple, I found someone that was just as strong as Wolf, she says she knows you.”

Tool Shed looked confused, “She?” Things clicked in Wolf’s brain and he hoped he was wrong, then a figure stepped out of the shadows on the other side of the room.

Wolf’s heart stopped before he growled, “Snake.”

Timothy looked shocked, “That’s Snake, I thought you said she killed herself.”

“I saw her bite herself, I guess her own poison won’t kill her.” Snake looked at him, her eyes were a mix between yellow and brown and were slits, much like Wolf’s eyes. Parts of her skin looked like a snake's scales, she had fangs that folded back into her mouth like some poisonous snakes did. Her hair was long and surprisingly well kept for someone that was supposed to be dead.

Snake smiled wickedly before she ran at Wolf, Wolf ran at her and the two began to fight. Wolf had to dodge her first attack, Wolf kicked her in the stomach but it didn’t really phase her. She lunged at him and pinned him on the ground but he used his feet to kick her off of him.

She landed on her feet in a crouched position several feet away and Wolf quickly got up and growled at her. Wolf avoided more of her attacks as he thought, this was bad, she wasn’t holding back, Wolf could let go of his control a bit but he didn’t want to scare the others. Snake then spit acid at him and Wolf rolled out of the way and growled as the heroes looked shocked.

Super Craig said what they were all thinking, “What was that?!”

Wolf avoided another attack as he answered, “Acid, she was crossed with an acid spitting snake which is part of why she’s so dangerous.” Wolf avoided another attack, he sent a few at her but she kept coming back, she was tough, that was for sure. Wolf looked at the others, if he lost she’d kill them, he couldn’t let anyone else die, especially not them.

Then some of Snake’s acid hit his torso and arm, Snake’s acid was more potent then the snake she was crossed with so it actually started burning his skin. If he washed it out he would be fine but until then his skin would continue to burn, Wolf growled. He had to protect the others Wolf’s eyes became slits and he showed his fangs, his growl was terrifying.

Snake ran at him and she cut his cheek, she had grown her nails out and sharpened them, why was he not surprised? Wolf growled and he kicked her in the chest, the two continued to fight fiercely, they were both incredibly fast. Wolf actually began to scratch her, he only did it to wound her, to slow her down, she was aiming to kill.

By the time the two stopped to breath for a second Wolf had the burns from the acid and several deep scratches. Snake had several scratches that weren’t to deep but deep enough to bleed and to hurt. The two attacked each other again and they ended up in a stalemate, then Wolf heard a gun firing and he watched Snake fall to the ground.

Wolf looked at Doctor Mephesto, “I’m sorry but she’s dangerous, she had to die.”

Wolf growled at him, “Just like everything you created?! Just like me?!”

“You can control yourself, she was going to kill you.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Wolf looked at the ground before he turned to Snake, he could smell his parents blood on her. “I still didn’t want her to die.” Wolf took a deep breath and howled, he howled for everything that he had lost, his parents, Snake, his whole life had changed. Wolf could hear other wolves outside howling with him, hearing his pain and responding to it.

It was a choir of howls filled with pain and loss, of misery and regret, it was filled with all of the emotions Wolf had been hiding for so long. The heroes and Doctor Mephesto felt bad for Wolf, the sounds of his howls were enough to show anyone what he was feeling. Then he started to cry, the tears fell from his eyes as he lead the choir of howls, both sad and beautiful at the same time.

Wolf stopped after several minutes, that was when the heroes approached him, they wanted to help but the didn’t know how. Coon then realized that this had gone to far, the Freedom Pals walked out of the labs, along with Wolf, Mysterion had an arm around Wolf’s shoulders. Wolf wiped away his tears as they left the lab, someone called the police while the teens went to the base.

Wolf washed the acid off of himself and took care of his new wounds before joining the others. Saying that he was tired was an understatement, he was in pain and he could barely keep his eyes open. The only reason he did was because there were still a few things to take care of now that this was finally over.

Timothy looked at the group of heroes, “Now that we’re out of the lab we must tell everyone what Connor is up to.”

Wolf had his phone out, “Already doing it.” Wolf hit the send button, everyone's phone buzzed and they looked at them, the picture Wolf took of Connor’s plans was posted everywhere. Wolf started getting comments on the picture pretty quickly, people weren’t to happy with Connor.

Wolf put his phone back in his pocket and Tupperware shrugged, “That was pretty easy.”

Timothy nodded, “We still have another matter to discuss.” Timothy turned to Wolf, “Did you find your parents?”

“Find them? Yes. Alive? No.” Wolf’s voice sounded hollow, the heroes glanced at each other as Wolf rubbed his eyes. “I called the police to tell them that they were missing this morning, they’ll probably be calling me to tell me that they found them.” Wolf held back tears, Mysterion put a hand on his shoulder and Timothy looked at him sadly.

“I’m sorry, despite what they did you clearly care about them.”

Mosquito looked confused, “Wait, what do you mean what they did?”

Wolf’s ears folded back for a few seconds while he thought about what exactly they did. Wolf spoke after a minute, “As I said before, my parents weren’t happy about my appearance when I saw them after getting out of the lab. They became somewhat violent and angry, guess who they took it out on.”

Captain Diabetes looked horrified, “Your parents beat you?”

Wolf nodded, “Everyday since then.”

Tweek looked like he was about to pull his hair out, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“I have my reasons.” Wolf managed to stand and he walked to the stairs, “I’m going home, I’ve got some stuff to do.” Wolf walked out of the base and started heading home, of course there had to be some guy with a gun trying to mug him. Wolf could smell the alcohol on his breath, he didn’t want to deal with this so he took the gun and punched the guy in the face.

Wolf broke the gun and walked home without anything else happening along the way. Wolf got inside and decided to at least start cleaning up the blood, at least now he could tell that it was animal blood. Wolf cleaned off the windows first, after that he started cleaning the counters when he heard a knock on the door.

At least he had changed before he started cleaning, Wolf hid his ears as he went to answer the door. When he did all of the heroes were standing outside, Wolf raised an eyebrow, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Timothy looked at him, “We were concerned for your well being and decided to make sure you were okay.”

Wolf sighed, “I’m fine, injured, yes, mentally scared, probably, but I’ll live.” Wolf saw that the heroes didn’t seem too happy about Wolf’s words, the teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “If it makes you feel better you can come inside, just know that someone decided to throw animal blood all over my house.”

The heroes walked in and Wolf walked to the kitchen so he could keep cleaning, this was going to take forever to clean. Super Craig looked into the kitchen, “Dude, who the hell did this?”

“Not completely sure, I found it this morning, this is the worst of it though.” The heroes all ended up looking into the kitchen and all decided to help him, they felt a bit bad that he had to deal with this after everything else that happened. After cleaning all of the blood, Wolf got the blood out of the carpet, Wolf got tired and decided to go to bed.

“I’m going to bed, it’s pretty late so if you want to go home I’d suggest not going alone.” Wolf walked upstairs and went into his room, he checked on Reaper before he laid on his bed and went to sleep. The next morning he changed his bandages and found the heroes in his living room, he smiled a little and shook his head.

He had lost his parents, the only person that might understand him, and his life had turned upside down. He was sad but for some reason he felt better because of the heroes, maybe this could be a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you guys want me to write about what happens after this then I will but if not then this is the end of the story. Both guests and users can comment so please tell me if you want me to continue this! See you later dear readers!


End file.
